


Reylo Microfics

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Díada, F/M, Microfics, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, SemiAU, Soft Ben Solo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Viñetas Reylo inspiradas en el reto #reylomicrofic del mes de abril, en twitter.Cada día se toma una palabra que la página de dictionary . com da al azar y se escribe un micro fic haciendo alusión a la palabra o significado, pero con sólo los 280 caracteres que te permite un tuit. Las palabras están en inglés así que hago el uso de la palabra literalmente o a veces sólo hago referencia al significado.Me he dado a la tarea de ampliar esos micro fics y convertirlos en viñetas, porque hay ideas que me han gustado mucho y siento que podría contar aunque sea un poquito más. Unos serán más largos que otros, porque con algunos me he inspirado más. Los iré subiendo diario y en el orden en que los fui escribiendo. Espero que sean de su agrado. La mayoría son Semi Au o Au en su totalidad.Lo que está en negritas al principio es lo que escribí en el tuit, lo demás es la historia ampliada. Sin más por el momento, ahi van.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Crédula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Disney y Lucas Films. Sin fines de lucro.  
> Imagen de la portada de tekyu_love en twitter.  
> Las viñetas no guardan relación la una con la otra, por lo que encontrarán de todo.   
> Estas viñetas son un regalo para Lubamoon, quién me inspiró para atreverme a escribir en el reto de los microfics. Gracias por tu apoyo y lindas palabras! Gracias por el apoyo al fandom Reylo en inglés y sobretodo al Reylo en español!

**— No estás sola —le había dicho él. Cualquiera podría tacharla de crédula ¿cómo iba a confiar en aquel ser oscuro? Pero, Rey sabía que él decía la verdad. En su corazón sentía la luz en Ben y sabía que jamás le mentiría. Ella creería en él, aunque nadie comprendiera.**

— Tu tampoco lo estás —le contestó ella, tratando de convencerlo, de traerlo a la luz. Sigilosa, temerosa de que el más leve movimiento lo asustaría y saldría corriendo dejándola ahí. Pero él no se inmutó, la miraba profundamente. Rey estiró la mano. Quería el contacto con él...

Él no dudó ni un momento. Se quitó el guante y poco a poco se fue acercando a su palma, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron en medio de ese espacio que los separaba, ese espacio que era justo como sus bandos: la luz, la oscuridad y en medio, ellos dos, con sus esperanzas, sus miedos, su vida rota y solitaria y su entendimiento hacia el otro.

Cuando el contacto del otro los alcanzó, miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Visiones del futuro, del pasado:

_La soledad de ella, su agonía en el desierto, su vida triste, aislada. Su deseo por encontrar a su familia y ser rescatada de aquel infierno. Una muñeca, una pared llena de líneas rayadas por su propia mano. Un AT-AT como casa... su valentía, su trabajo puliendo piezas... su sentimiento de abandono y su escaza, pero hermosa sonrisa. Kylo puedo ver todo aquello y supo que no eran diferentes... supo por qué se entendían y porqué aquella carroñera le producía semejante curiosidad._

_El miedo de él, disfrazado de ira hacia la familia que lo abandonó. Su tristeza, sus sentimientos de anhelo hacia su madre. Su admiración por su padre. Su conflicto y su incomodidad por el lado oscuro. Su luz... una pequeña chispa que no se extinguía y permanecía dentro de su alma... Su vida solitaria a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente. Los maltratos de su oscuro maestro y su deseo de pertenecer a algún lugar en donde lo quisieran por ser él y no por su legado... Rey se estremeció al conocer la historia de aquel hombre que le había dicho que no estaba sola y entonces, lo comprendió un poco más._


	2. Prejuicios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Aperçu: Una estimación o juicio inmediato/Prejuicios.

**—Eres un monstruo —le había dicho alguna vez presa del enojo y prejuicios. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado a Rey que estaba equivocada pues Ben, quien en esos momentos jugaba en el campo con sus hijos, era un ser lleno de luz y amor y ella era feliz a su lado.**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría casada con él, viviendo plena, enamorada y fascinada por ese hombre, lo hubiera golpeado. Pero ahí estaban, después de tanto. No había sido fácil, pero lo había defendido con uñas y dientes, aunque al principio sus amigos no lo entendieron y se alejaron por miedo y resentimiento a él.

Con el tiempo le dieron una oportunidad, justo como ella lo había hecho. Rey lo había dejado entrar a su corazón, sin barreras, dejando los prejuicios de que era un hombre oscuro y desalmado, atrás. Porque en el camino había descubierto que toda esa faceta que le mostró alguna vez, era una barrera de lo que realmente se encontraba en su interior. Ben era un hombre dulce, ocurrente y romántico. Era muy detallista y observador y no pasaba nada por alto. Al final, ella había terminado cayendo en esos bellos sentimientos que le provocaba. Y él había descubierto sin podérselo creer que la había conquistado.

Después se habían casado, en una ceremonia pequeña rodeados de sus amigos humanos y droides. Construyeron su casa, en medio del bosque de Naboo y ambos se fueron a vivir ahí, alejados de la vida en la gran urbe. No tenían muchos lujos, aunque tampoco los necesitaban. Dos años después de casarse, la fuerza los había bendecido con sus hermosos gemelos. Dos niños idénticos a ella excepto por los ojos y la forma de ser de su padre.

Antes de que sus hijos nacieran, Ben y Rey juraron que trabajarían para enseñarles la fuerza y no les ocultarían nada para sobreprotegerlos. Porque en la galaxia había oscuridad y había luz, y una no podía existir sin la otra, pero todo residía en crear un balance y no dejarse consumir por el miedo. Aunque tenían miedo, y lo tendrían siempre, pero no querían cometer los mismos errores que sus familias, por amor, habían cometido con ellos. Así que, cada día trabajaban juntos para formar a su familia en el amor y la verdad, y en el entender que, a pesar del miedo, siempre hay algo más allá de ello, algo más valioso, como la esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey aprendería con el tiempo que los prejuicios no son buenos y que se terminaría enamorando y siendo feliz con el hombre al cual juzgó mal. 
> 
> La palabra era un poco rara así que solo tomé el significado :)


	3. Reminiscencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Personalia: datos biográficos, reminiscencias personales/ Reminicencia: Lo que sobrevive de una cosa y sirve para recordarla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La palabra estaba un poco complicada así que solo tomé el significado. Espero no hacerlos morir de tanta miel. Jejeje

**— A mi madre le hubiera gustado mucho que lo usaras. Fue un regalo de mi padre —dijo Ben, poniéndole el hermoso collar de diamantes a Rey en el cuello.**

**— Ben, no estoy segura de...**

**—Shh —la calló con un beso— Lo mereces. Feliz aniversario mi amor.**

— No estoy acostumbrada a algo como esto, yo no nece...

— Rey, tranquila. No es necesario que lo lleves puesto toda la vida. Es una ocasión especial, ¿De acuerdo? Estaba esperando este día para dártelo. Tú y ella son las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y verte usando esto, me hace recordarla... me hace sentir que contribuyó a que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos.

— Lo hizo. Te devolvió a mí, y estoy muy agradecida por eso. El tenerte conmigo es el mejor regalo que pudo hacerme, y por eso la recuerdo todos los días de mi vida y le agradezco por nuestra felicidad.

— ¿Crees que me haya perdonado?

— Ben —dijo ella acunándole el rostro—. Han te perdonó, Leia te perdonó, por eso estás aquí, conmigo.

— Y ¿tú me perdonaste? —le preguntó en un susurro mientras las lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

— Yo no tengo nada qué perdonarte. Te amo inmensamente cariño. Feliz aniversario —le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.


	4. Asiduamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Assiduity/Asiduidad/Asiduamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es cortito con mucha miel nuevamente como el anterior. Creo que a partir de este día se ponen interesantes estas viñetas.

**Las pesadillas lo asaltaban tan asiduamente que a veces le costaba distinguir la realidad, pero cuando eso pasaba, los brazos de Rey estaban ahí, en medio de la noche. Cuando lo abrazaba, Ben sabía que el tormento acabaría pronto.**

Se permitió llorar un poco en los brazos de ella. Aún le dolía todo lo que había hecho: Ser un mal hijo, juzgar a sus padres, dejarse llevar por la ira y el dolor. Dejar que Snoke lo transformara, dejar que Palpatine lo manipulara... se avergonzaba de muchas cosas que hizo y que nunca iba a poder borrar y quizás no podría superar en mucho tiempo.

— Me arrepiento de muchas cosas Rey, hice tantas cosas malas... tanto que...

— Shhhh, basta Ben —dijo ella acariciando su espalda en el abrazo—. Sé que duele y sé que es difícil, pero, estoy aquí contigo, para pasar esto juntos.

— Tú eres lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida —declaró, aferrándose más al delgado cuerpo de Rey.

— Y tú eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida —ella le besó la frente y sintió como el miedo de Ben iba disminuyendo y su cuerpo se iba relajando. Las noches en vela cada vez duraban menos. Rey abrazaba la esperanza de que pronto, la paz y tranquilidad reinara en el hogar que habían construido.


	5. Tiempo en el pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: 
> 
> Erstwhile: of time past/ Tiempo en el pasado

**Se había decidido desde hacía mucho tiempo en el pasado que nacieran así: Una diada. Destinados. Enlazados. Y aunque lo dictara la fuerza, Rey y Ben sabían que era verdad, porque ambos sentían rebosar el pecho de sentimientos cuando estaban juntos...**

Ben la miraba extasiado mientras le acariciaba el rostro y le acomodaba los mechones de cabello que salían de su coronilla. Estaban acurrucados en el pasto de su bello jardín, en donde les gustaba a los dos pasar la tarde después de terminar con sus deberes en la academia. Rey, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la caricia.

Ben nunca había soñado con alguna mujer, nunca había pensado que se enamoraría y mucho menos que existía alguien destinado para él. Pero ahí estaba Rey, que había llegado a romper todas sus expectativas y todos sus planes desde el primer momento. Ella, una jedi, luminosa, preciosa, valiente, aventurera. Su mitad, su complemento perfecto. Si la diada había sido capricho de la fuerza en elegirlos a ambos para esa conexión desde tiempos inmemorables, había resultado a la perfección, porque estaba prendado de ella.

Rey sonrió al sentir como Ben frotaba su nariz con la de ella y se acercaba a besarla suavemente. Abrió los ojos al fin y se encontró con los de él. Esa mirada dulce la desarmaba. Ben le gustaba, muchísimo. En su vida nunca había habido tiempo para pensar en el amor. Lo suyo había sido la sobrevivencia y siempre pensó que estaría sola y que moriría sola de vieja en Jakku. Pero la fuerza había hecho su jugada y la había reunido con quien menos hubiera sospechado. La historia de amor de ambos era una montaña rusa de sentimientos y acontecimientos fuera de lo común. Pero, cada vez que se sentaban a admirar la puesta de sol y pasaban tardes interminables platicando y aprendiendo el uno del otro, daba gracias a la galaxia por el designio de haber nacido hecha para Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los microfics que mas me gusta y creo que quedó bieeeeen romático. Amo lo enamorados que están el uno del otro.


	6. Disparates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Jabberwocky: un ejemplo de un escrito o discurso con palabras sin sentido / Disparates.

Cada vez que Ben escuchaba las peleas llenas de disparates entre R2 y C3PO se lamentaba haber aceptado que Rey adoptara esos droides.

—¡Cállense y ayúdenme a limpiar! —exclamó poniéndose enmedio de ellos— ¡Rey, si esto sigue así voy a venderlos a los dos! —le gritó desde la sala. R2 emitió pitidos de disgusto.

— ¡Nadie va a vender a nadie! ¡Tranquilo R2! —gritó Rey desde la cocina mientras lavaba los trastes, tratando de mediar.

— ¡Te dije que compráramos un droide de servicio! ¡C3PO es demasiado lento para sacudir!

— Amo Ben, le recuerdo que soy un droide de protocolo por lo...

— Si, si, pero vives en esta casa ¿no? Tienen que contribuir en algo. Basta ya de peleas tontas por ver quién es mejor en qué, me tienen harto —los señaló con un dedo, muy al estilo Solo—. Tú ten esto —le pasó a 3PO un plumero—. Sacude los estantes y tu R2, necesito que saques ese bendito brazo mecánico que escondes en tu interior —R2D2 se lo quedó viendo por un momento sin moverse. Ben le lanzó una mirada acusadora y entonces el droide abrió su compuerta y develó su extensión mecánica de mala gana. Ben le puso un trapo, R2 lo sostuvo emitiendo nuevos pitidos en reproche. Ben suspiró. Cada día el hacer los quehaceres domésticos junto a esos dos androides de los cuales pensó que se libraría, era una lata. Por obvias razones se negaban, pues no estaban programados para tales cosas, sin embargo no era algo que no pudieran hacer, además de que el joven creía firmemente que debían ayudar con algo ya que vivían con ellos.

Ben se amarró un pañuelo en la cabeza para cubrir su cabello y tomó la escoba. Estar casado con la maestra Jedi Rey, dueña de la única academia de entrenamiento en la galaxia no lo eximía de sus labores domésticas. Estaba a punto de ponerse a barrer la sala cuando los pitidos de R2D2 que limpiaba enojado una repisa lo sacaron de quicio.

— Estoy contigo esta vez R2 —comenzó C3PO ofendido—. Ni la ama Leia nos ponía a hacer estas cosas...

— ¡LOS VOY A CAMBIAR A LOS DOS POR UNA PLANCHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajaja este es uno de mis mega favoritos! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo e imaginándome a Ben pelear con C3PO y R2D2 jajaja como son un par de droides obstinados y más R2 y el otro ni es necio y enojón... jajaja ya me imagino la convivencia! Espero les haya gustado!


	7. Perigeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:
> 
> Perigee/ Perigeo: al punto de la órbita elíptica que recorre un cuerpo natural o artificial alrededor de la Tierra, en el cual dicho cuerpo se halla más cerca de su centro.

**Ben dejó el libro de Astronomía en la cama y se dirigió hacia Rey que acababa de entrar al cuarto: ¿Sabes? En el perigeo, la luna está en el punto más cercano a la tierra que es su centro. Como yo en estos momentos de ti, mi preciosa tierra —dijo él y la besó.**

Rey le correspondió el beso y hundió sus manos en el cabello de Ben, totalmente prendada de él. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ben fuera tan romántico. Pero le encantaban esos detalles. A su amado novio le gustaba leer muchísimo y siempre encontraba algún dato curioso que compartirle o incluir en algún cumplido. Se las ingeniaba muy bien para hacer de algo relevante, un asunto romántico con ella.

— Entonces, ¿tu vendrías siendo la luna en este ejemplo? —le preguntó Rey mientras tomaba las enormes manos de Ben y se las besaba.

— Ummm si —pensó él—, porque yo giro alrededor de ti…

— Si, pero, tienes tu luz propia… —le dio besitos por toda su cara.

— Eso es muy lindo —dijo él, sonrojado.

— Igual que tu mi Luna…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi es cómo me imagino a Ben, ultra mega romántico con Rey en cualquier ocasión. A parte de que obviamente sería muy culto y le encantaría leer y luego contarle a Rey acerca de los libros que lee... Amo estas escenas románticas cotidianas entre ellos!


	8. Chyron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:
> 
> Chyron: una superposición gráfica basada en texto que se muestra en la parte inferior de la pantalla de un televisor o fotograma de una película, como subtítulos ocultos o el rastreo de una nueva emisión

**Rey encendió la televisión y se encontró con la noticia del momento:**

**"Ben Solo anuncia su compromiso con la maestra Jedi, Rey"**

**—Tendremos problemas. Esto va contra el código —dijo ella.**

**— Amor, dime ¿desde cuándo seguimos las reglas? —dijo Ben, sonriendo.**

— Ya lo sé —sonrió ella pero enseguida su rostro se transformó en preocupación.

— No tengo la culpa de que seamos tan famosos, la noticia se filtró antes de tiempo, pero sinceramente no me importa —Ben se encogió de hombros.

— Pero a mi si… Ben, no pienses mal de mí, por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, y no me importa lo que la gente diga, pero no puedo evitar me preocuparme porque tenemos una academia Jedi y los padres de esos niños…

— Rey, mi amor, mírame —le pidió, mientras apagaba la televisión.

— Odio cuando me hablas así —dijo ella rodando los ojos.

— No es verdad, lo amas —desmintió, tomándole una mano y besándole el dorso—. Quiero que me escuches bien. Ninguna estúpida regla Jedi me va a impedir amarte como lo hago ni me va a apartar de ti. Es hora de que haya un cambio en ese código que no permite sentimientos. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso es lo que mueve nuestra vida y nuestro camino. El amor, la alegría, la tristeza, el miedo… ninguna emoción puede ser pura sin su contra parte y no se trata de reprimir, se trata de entender y aceptar que sentir es natural y nos conduce a un balance. No tengas miedo. Si a alguien no le parece y retira a sus hijos de nuestras enseñanzas entonces es porque no están preparados para esto. Debemos tener la mente abierta Rey, sin juzgar, sólo, construir nuestro futuro, construir eso que queremos vivir, juntos y sólo así podremos transmitir esas enseñanzas a nuestros aprendices. Poniendo el ejemplo.

— Siempre tienes las palabras exactas Ben —le acarició el rostro—. Te amo muchísimo… y tenías razón, también amo cuando hablas de esta forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra palabra extraña de la cual sólo tomé el significado. Creo que se refiere a las líneas que pasan debajo de una noticia o imagen que ponen en la televisión, esa franja de abajo que contiene información en cuestión de lo que se está anunciando. En fin jejeje lo interpreté y eso salió.
> 
> Ben siempre tiene ese poder de calmar a Rey y por lo menos a mi me parece que todo eso reside un poco en que hay una diferencia de edades bastante marcada. No digo que Rey no sea madura, pero siento que es más impulsiva, Ben, tiende a pensar un poco más allá y por eso se complementan tan bien. Los amo!
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


	9. Fuerza Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Force majeure / Fuerza mayor

**— Ha habido alta traición a nuestro reino y por esta causa de fuerza mayor, el matrimonio pactado se anula —anunció la Reina Leia.**

**— Lo siento madre, pero, con contrato o no, Rey será mi esposa —sentenció Ben mientras subía a su caballo y salía del castillo.**

Cabalgó hacia el bosque, para reunirse con ella. El joven príncipe estaba molesto pero decidido. No habían pasado por tanto para que les fueran a arruinar sus planes:

_Cuando él era un niño de apenas 10 años, su madre la reina Leia y su padre el rey consorte Han, lo habían prometido en matrimonio a Rey Palpatine, hija del Príncipe Sid Palpatine del reino contiguo al suyo._

_Como la diferencia entre ellos era algo marcada, Ben y Rey se conocieron formalmente cuando ella tenía 5 años y él 15. Le costó un poco verla como su futura esposa porque era una niña, pero la verdad fue que ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Ella era una pequeña dulce y tierna y un poco tosca con sus modales de princesa, pero eso le gustaba a Ben, porque era diferente. Él, a esa edad ya tenía camino recorrido en los asuntos políticos de su reino y prácticamente era un adolescente al cual se le acercaban muchas doncellas, sin embargo, estaba comprometido con su deber y a respetar aquel pacto entre la familia Organa y la familia Palpatine. El príncipe siempre se daba el espacio para convivir con esa pequeña niña durante algunos periodos en el año y por ellos sus lazos se afianzaron. Cuando no estaban juntos, él le escribía cartas contándole sus aventuras en el reino junto a su padre. Le contaba de sus entrenamientos con la espada y de sus lecciones de historia y filosofía. Rey también le devolvía las cartas, platicándole sobre sus lecciones de modales, de costura y sobre sus doncellas._

_Los años pasaron, él y Rey siguieron mandándose cartas, pasando temporadas juntos entre los veranos y así fueron creciendo. Cuando ella cumplió los 18 años, el príncipe Sid Palpatine, la llevó al reino de su futuro esposo. Cuando se vieron, sintieron una conexión inmediata. Rey se había vuelto una hermosa señorita con un gran sentido del humor. Su aversión a los modales de princesa no había cambiado para nada y era una mujer muy diferente a las demás de la nobleza. Era inteligente, sincera, noble y muy divertida y se interesaba por los soberanos y la política. Ben cayó por completo ante sus encantos sin siquiera proponérselo._

_Para ella fue igual. Recordaba que cuando era niña veía a Ben con cierto cariño, era su amigo, su mejor amigo, pero cuando volvió a verlo, eso que sentía se transformó inmediatamente en atracción. Le gustaba muchísimo. Era un hombre sumamente alto y fuerte, con una pose gallarda que la hacía suspirar. Se sentía hipnotizada por su mirada dulce y su bella sonrisa, esa que era muy raro que la mostrara con otros, pero que todo el tiempo era para ella. Le encantaba su cabello ondulado que le caía arriba de los hombros y su voz, grave y profunda._

_En esa ocasión ambos agradecieron porque sus padres hubieran tenido la maravillosa idea de prometerlos en matrimonio, pues nadie lo había previsto pero se habían enamorado_.

Ben llegó al claro del bosque en donde Rey ya lo esperaba. El joven príncipe se bajó de su Caballo y fue al encuentro de su princesa. La cargó por la cintura y giró con ella. Luego le plantó un beso desesperado que ella correspondió, nerviosa ante el tacto.

— ¿Te has enterado? —le preguntó Ben acariciando su mejilla.

— Mi abuelo… el Rey lo ha hecho… ha declarado la guerra a tus padres… —dijo contrariada.

— La Reina quiere disolver nuestro matrimonio —le tomó las manos y se las besó—, pero nadie va a apartarme de ti Rey, nadie… he esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo y nadie va a arruinarlo.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Pedimos una audiencia con el Rey? —Ben asintió.

— Tenemos que convencerlo de que detenga esta estupidez. Tenemos que convencerlo de que nos dé su bendición para la boda o…

— O tendremos que matarlo —sonrió ella, decidida.

— Te amo, Rey… nada va a impedir que seas mi esposa.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Ben. Lucharemos juntos o moriremos en el intento —declaró ella, valiente.

— Que así sea —rezó el príncipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiñ! Esta es uno de los microfics que más amé ampliar y creo que fue el más largo de todos los que ya tengo escritos. Yo sola me puse a fangirlear porque tengo cierta debilidad por esta época medieval, me gusta mucho. Creo que en un futuro (no sé que tan cercano) si me gustaría aventarme un AU sobre ellos en esta época, tengo esa espinita...
> 
> En fin, la verdad me encantó escribir esto. Imaginármelos conociéndose de niños o bueno con una diferencia de edad bien marcada, luego haciéndose amigos, escribiéndose cartas y luego boom! El reencuentro y quedando enamorados... Sip, definitivamente necesito hacer algo asi en un fic a parte.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


	10. Heroína

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Hero/Héroe/Heroína.

**Rey se abrazó el cuerpo y comenzó a llorar. Otra pesadilla la había atormentado. Los brazos de Ben la arroparon de pronto.**

**— Todos allá afuera creen q soy una heroína, pero no lo soy.**

**— Tú me salvaste en todos los aspectos, asi que, Rey Solo, eres MI heroína.**

— Ben… yo… —comenzó ella, pero las lágrimas y el dolor le salió a raudales.

— Llora, Rey, todo lo que necesites… aquí estoy. Aquí estaré, así como siempre has estado ahí para mí.

— Soy muy débil… — lloró ella en el pecho de esposo.

— Rey, eres la mujer más valiente en toda la galaxia. Que no te quepa duda de ello. Sobreviviste en Jakku sola por muchos años, peleaste contra mí cuando estaba aún en el lado oscuro y me pusiste en mi lugar, te enfrentaste a Snoke, a un imperio, peleaste con tu propio abuelo y lo venciste… ayudaste a terminar con una guerra que duró años y por la cual mucha gente fue afectada… me salvaste la vida, confiaste en mí y sobretodo, aceptaste casarte conmigo, no me digas que eso no es de valientes —ella se rió por eso último y la sintió calmarse. Él le limpió las lágrimas.

— Definitivamente soy una vencedora, porque si asustas mucho a las personas…

— Ya lo sé, sino pregúntale a tu amigo Finn —ambos rieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que esto ya se está volviendo muy repetitivo, y tengo que empezar a plantearme nuevos escenarios, lamento si es dale de nuevo con lo mismo, creo que no me di cuenta que ya tenía como otras 2 viñetas de lo mismo :( pero bueno, como comenté en alguna viñeta anterior, el asunto del dolor, las pesadillas y todo eso los van a acompañar por un buen tiempo. Pero me agrada mucho que Ben la haga reír tanto, amo imaginármelo asi! :)


	11. Mimar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Cosset/Mimar

**— ¿Y podemos comer helado?**

**— ¿Y nos enseñarás a pilotear?**

**— Por supuesto que sí, suban ya -los gemelos corrieron hacia el Halcón.**

**— Ben ¿no te parece que mimas mucho a nuestros hijos?**

**— ¿Y qué tal si... te mimo a ti también? —soltó coqueto robándole un beso.**

— Ben, nos van a ver —replicó ella mientras su esposo se acercaba a su cuello y le daba besitos tiernos.

— No nos verán, están dentro del Halcón… además podemos dormirlos en el viaje, poner el piloto y…

— ¿Y? —lo miró de soslayo, expectante.

— ¿No crees que nuestros hijos serían excelentes hermanos mayores? Piénsalo, una niña… hermosa como tú…

— Ben Solo… ¿quieres tener más hijos? —le preguntó asombrada.

— Una niña, eso quiero, con tu rostro, tus ojos tan bellos y tus pecas… ambas serían mi debilidad y la de los gemelos, lo sabes.

— La mimarían horrores —negó con la cabeza—, la vas a malcriar como ya lo estás haciendo con ellos.

— Para eso estás tú, para ser la mamá regañona —Rey soltó la carcajada.

— ¿Y por qué yo tengo que ser la mala en esto? —puso las manos en sus caderas y se hizo la ofendida.

— Porque hemos invertido los papeles —se encogió de hombros—. La recta de los dos eres tú, yo solo improviso.

— Ben Solo… eres…

— ¿Qué soy? Dímelo —preguntó juguetón, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza.

— Eres el amor de mi vida, eso eres… —soltó ella con una sonrisa, incapaz de molestarse con aquel bribón.

— Te amo, preciosa —la besó con deseo y ella correspondió enseguida.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Ustedes no piensan venir? —se asomó uno de sus hijos por la compuerta del Halcón.

— ¡Ya vamos, Ani! —le gritó Ben sin dejar de besar a su mujer.

— Ese era Han… —corrigió Rey rodando los ojos. Él puso una cara contrariada.

— Ya lo sabía…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro microfic que amé ampliarlo a viñeta con todo mi ser! Me los imagino tan melosos! Y sip yo me los imagino con gemelos niños por ahora y una nena pequeñita que es la que Ben quiere tener :3 Aiñññ amo escribir estas cosas de ellos dos! Siento que Ben sería bien consentidor con sus niños y Rey también pero ella un poquito mas estricta! Y pues entre ellos serian super melosos jejeje en serio me hacen suspirar! Espero les guste! Y espero escribir de esa niña que quieren tener, en un futuro!


	12. Narciso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Daffadowndilly/Narciso

**Rey corrió hasta él y lo abrazó. Ben acababa de llegar de una misión. Tenían tres semanas sin verse.**

**— Te traje algo —dijo él, alargándole un ramo de Narcisos.**

**— Te acordaste —sonrió Rey, encantada.**

**— Nunca olvidaría nuestro aniversario, preciosa.**

Se abrazaron. Poe, Finn, Rose y Chewbacca pasaron al lado de ambos y les hicieron burla con chiflidos y sonidos. Rey y Ben rieron algo apenados.

— Feliz aniversario, mi amor —lo besó —tengo algo para ti. Rey rebuscó en la mochila que llevaba al hombro y sacó algo que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo con un moño.

— Ahora me siento algo apenado por sólo traerte un ramo de narcisos de mi viaje —dijo él un poco contrariado de que su regalo fuera sencillo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Es perfecto, la verdad nunca nadie me había regalado flores, mucho menos narcisos y me alegra que lo hayas hecho tú —se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla.

— Me alegra haber sido el primero en eso.

— Anda, ábrelo, te va a gustar —lo alentó. Ben rasgó el envoltorio y sacó aquel regalo: Era un suéter negro, que Rey había tejido. En sus manos parecía enorme, pero Ben sabía que era de su talla.

— Quería reponerlo… el tuyo, bueno ya tenía un orificio por mi culpa, además de que, bueno, representa un momento importante para los dos —comenzó a explicar ella con cierta pena, él le sonrió—, además, ¡me hice uno y podemos llevarlo a juego! —Rey sacó su suéter negro de la mochila para mostrarle, comparado con el suyo era diminuto y muy lindo. Él sonrió y la abrazó con euforia. A veces se admiraba de las cosas tan simples que hacían feliz a Rey y él era aún más feliz con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh mis bebés son tan románticos, tiernos y sencillos! Los amo a ambos demasiado! Primero me sentí un poco defraudada de que no puse tanto énfasis en el ramo de narcisos, pero después no me molestó y me derretí de amor cuando comencé a escribir la parte en la que Rey le dice toda entusiasmada que abra su regalo. Me los imagino con ese sueter haciendo match vistiéndose igual jejejeje :3 Espero les guste!


	13. Chismoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Quidnuc/ Chismoso

**— Ya Finn, pregúntale**

**— ¿Por qué no lo haces tú, Poe? -Rey rodó los ojos.**

**— No lo puedo creer, son un par de chismosos. Ahora no les diré nada.**

**Ben entró a la sala y los miró.**

**— ¿Vinieron hasta acá para que les dijera que está embarazada?**

— ¡¿QUE?! —gritaron ambos.

— ¿E-Estas…? ¿Eso era lo que querías decirnos? —comenzó a balbucear Finn.

— Si y ya que no se aguantaron un par de días para saber el chisme, tengo que decirles que es verdad —admitió Rey entre divertida e ilusionada.

Ben se acercó por detrás de ella y la abrazó. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y miró a los dos amigos, desencajados.

— Rey tiene tres meses —informó Ben posando una mano en su vientre.

— ¡Vamos a ser tíos! —exclamó Poe abrazando a Rey y a Ben de la emoción.

— N-No sé… no sé qué decir, perdón —admitió Finn en shock.

— ¡Felicítanos! —le demandó Rey, acercándolo para el abrazo grupal

— El primer bebé del grupo… dios… ¡Felicidades chicos! —dijo al Finn asimilándolo un poco.

— Me van a dejar enseñarle a pilotar ¿verdad? —preguntó Poe entusiasmado.

— ¡NO! —exclamaron Rey y Ben al unísono.

— Pero ¿porqué? Lo voy a cuidar bien, es decir, Ben, Rey, ¡Soy el tío Poe! ¡El mejor piloto de la resistencia! Y tendré a mi lado al tío Finn, y la tía Rose, el tío abuelo Chewie, nos daremos abasto, prometo que no lo expondré a las misiones o cosas locas.

— Oh no Dameron, para esas cosas estoy yo, mis hijos irán conmigo a un sinfín de misiones, aunque su madre no esté de acuerdo —declaró Ben, besándole el cuello a Rey tiernamente.

— ¿Mis _hijos_? —preguntó Finn

— Olvidé decirles que son dos —sonrió Rey.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Dos bebés! —gritó Finn y Poe comenzó a saltar y nuevamente se abrazó con sus tres amigos.

— ¿Ya pensaron en los nombres? —dijo de pronto el general, rompiendo el momento—. ¿Qué les parece algo asi como Poe Finn y Ben Han? ¿O son niñas? ¿Shara Rey y Rose Leia? ¿Qué dicen?

— ¡NO! —gritaron al unísono Ben, Rey y Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los tíos Poe y Finn, y siempre más ocurrente Poe, al que a veces me desespera pero que amo mucho. Y mis bebés embarazados! Y si ya saben gemelos! jajaja :P Me dio risa Poe queriendo aportar los nombres bien extraños para los bebés. Por cierto Shara era el nombre de la mamá de Poe, Shara Bey jejeje, y es malísimo para los nombres como podemos ver. Me divertió escribir esta!


	14. Idóneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Idoneous/Idóneo

**— He decidido entrenarme en la fuerza —anunció Finn a Rey. En realidad, lo hacía más por ella q por él mismo.**

**— Es estupendo Finn, me alegra.**

**— ¿Cuándo comenzamos?**

**— Debo decirle primero a Ben, él es el más idóneo para entrenarte. A Finn se le borró la sonrisa.**

— ¿Qué? Es una broma ¿verdad? —Finn le tomó de la muñeca impidiendo que Rey avanzara.

— No estoy bromeando. Ben es mucho más sabio en estas cosas de la fuerza. Él tuvo un mejor entrenamiento que el mío con Luke y luego está el entrenamiento en combate, tú lo has visto, es… —Rey habló con adoración y Finn frunció la boca.

— Pensé que como tú me habías pedido que entrenara, estarías ahí… mira si es Ren…

— ¡Ben! ¡Se llama Ben! Finn, no es tan difícil. Y no te preocupes, estaré ahí viendo tus progresos, pero no me creo capaz de ser yo tu maestra aún.

— ¡Pues él tampoco es capaz!

— ¡Mira quién viene ahí! —exclamó Rey sin prestarle atención a lo último que dijo su amigo. Ben caminaba con paso lento hacia ellos. Le sonreía a Rey, pero cuando vio al ex stormtrooper su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto serio. Aún así lo saludó con un breve movimiento de su cabeza

— Ben, Finn ha decidido entrenarse en la fuerza —le anunció ella contenta

— Es… qué bien —dijo a secas—. ¿Y cuándo empiezan? —le preguntó a la chica.

— No sé, eso depende de ti.

— ¿De mí? ¿Por qué…? —la miró extrañado.

— Porque tú vas a ser su maestro —anunció ella feliz.

— ¿QUÉ?

— Eso mismo dije yo —concordó Finn. Rodando los ojos

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ben y Finn se reunieron en el claro del bosque que presidía a la academia. Ambos habían aceptado a regañadientes aquella maravillosa idea de Rey. Ninguno se había opuesto porque no querían hacer sentirla mal o ponerla triste. Aquello era algo importante para ella el hecho de que Finn al fin se entrenara y que Ben fuera su maestro, así que no les había quedado más remedio.

— Llegas tarde —anunció Ben sin mirar a Finn a los ojos. Estaba en medio del claro, flotando en meditación. Cuando su nuevo aprendiz se acercó, bajó y se colocó a un lado de él.

— Si, bueno… tenía la esperanza de que si llegaba tarde me echaras de tu clase y así tuviera una excusa para no entrenarme contigo.

— Eso no va a pasar. Por más que quiera hacerlo. Le prometí a Rey que te iba a entrenar y eso voy a hacer, nos guste o no a los dos. Ahora, sentado —le ordenó —Finn, se sentó en el pasto en posición de loto.

— Oye ¿Podrías ser más amable? Es mi…

— ¡Silencio! —Ben no lo miraba y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, cosa que incomodaba a Finn demasiado—. Ahora trata de serenarte.

El chico respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse. Sin embargo miles de pensamientos le llegaron de golpe. Pensaba en Rey y en que quería hacerla sentir orgulloso. Pensaba en lo mucho que la quería y de la vez en la que la abrazó cuando ella los había ido a rescatar a Crait.

— _SERENATE_ —le dijo poniendo énfasis en esa palabra—, y deja de pensar cosas estúpidas porque las puedo percibir y no quieres que Rey nos mate a ambos por golpearte en nuestra primera clase. Finn se tensó. Olvidaba que Ben podía hacer ese tipo de cosas por la fuerza. Así que trató de pensar en otra cosa—. Ahora, cálmate y respira de nuevo… cierra los ojos.

* * *

— Finn, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Rey revisando su cara—. Tienes roja esta zona de… ¿Por qué tú también tienes roja la mejilla, Ben Solo? —Rey se acercó a Ben y se dio cuenta que tenía un círculo rojo mas pequeño que Finn, que tenía por lo menos tres, en la cara, pero debido a su color de piel no se notaban tanto como los de su novio.

— Levanté rocas en el aire y-y… —se apresuró a soltar Finn.

— En un punto las hizo volar sin control por todos lados y cayeron sobre nosotros—continuó Ben poniéndose un poco de hielo en el cachete.

— Todo fue mi culpa —admitió el nuevo aprendiz ante su amiga.

— Si lo es… —secundó Ben, molesto.

— Por un momento pensé que habían tenido algún problema y lo habían querido resolver a puño limpio —los dos lo negaron con la cabeza. Ella sonrió divertida, porque era evidente que ambos se habían golpeado, pero quiso darles el "beneficio de la duda"—. Me alegra que se lleven tan bien y eso que apenas están empezando. Creo que podemos aumentar unas horas a su entrenamiento.

— ¿QUE? —pronunciaron maestro y aprendiz al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra que me encantó ampliar. Finn sinceramente nunca ha sido de mi total agrado, y mucho menos en TLJ y menos en TROS, y siento que su relación con Ben sería complicada pero lo intentarían por Rey, ambos la quieren, obvio Ben la ama y haría lo que ella le pidiera. Y bueno acá terminó por perder los estribos nuestro maestro Jedi con su alumno y se armó la gorda. Obvio Rey se dio cuenta y su solución fue hacerlos pasar más tiempo juntos jajajaja
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, me divertí escribiéndolos e imaginando a Finn y a Ben todos contrariados por tener que entrenar juntos y luego golpeándose, que por supuesto Ben le ganaría, la verdad fue condescendiente y no quiso medio matarlo jajaja.


	15. Taxonomía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Taxonomy / Taxonomía

**— Hoy vamos a aprender un poco de taxonomía. Es esencial que conozcan cómo se clasifica la flora y fauna de los planetas para que cuando sean Jedis y vayan a una misión sepan lo que van a encontrar. ¿Listos?**

**— ¡Si maestro! —Ben sonrió. Le encantaba enseñar.**

Aquel grupo que Rey le había asignado eran niños de entr años y eran bastante receptivos. Todos obedecían las indicaciones que él les daba por lo que hacían progresos muy rápido.

— Bien, entonces, necesito que pongan atención al holo. Comenzaremos con la fauna: Y lo primero que tenemos aquí es… un gato de Lothal —sus alumnos, los younglings estaban asombrados. Él sonrió al ver sus expresiones.

— ¡Está muy feo! —exclamó Edén, uno de sus pupilos más inquietos. Tenía 6 años.

— ¡No es feo! ¡Es diferente! —defendió la pequeña Gaia, una nena rubia de ojos verdes que tenía 4 años.

— Oh vamos Edén no podemos juzgar a los animales ni a las personas de esa manera. Como bien dice Gaia, somos diferentes y eso aplica en todos los seres que habitan este planeta. Bien, vamos a comenzar con estos pequeños animales, avisó él. Los niños se sentaron en el suelo del salón oval y le dieron toda su atención. Ben sonrió y comenzó la explicación.

Al principio, cuando Rey lo había hecho partícipe de ser maestro en su academia Jedi, se rehusó. En primer lugar, no se creía capaz de poder enseñarle a nadie cosas nuevas y más tratándose de niños. En segundo lugar, tuvo miedo, mucho. Sabía que su rostro no era tan conocido por la galaxia, porque pocas veces dejó de usar su casco, pero aun así podían correr rumores, y si bien el resultaría afectado, eso no le importaba tanto como Rey, quién sería la que sufriera eso mucho más. Ben sentía temor de que los padres de los niños que admitían en la academia de Rey se llegaran a enterar de su pasado oscuro y arremetieran en contra de ella. El provocarle dolor y tristeza a su esposa era lo que menos quería. Sin embargo, cuando se lo comentó a ella, Rey le dio su apoyo total. Le dijo que lo necesitaba a su lado y que aquel sueño lo quería compartir con él y que enfrentaría las consecuencias y lo respaldaría. Ben terminó por aceptar dar clases y cuando Rey le dio el grupo más pequeño de edad pensó que no lo lograría. No tenía experiencia de ningún tipo con niños, pero se aventuró a leer acerca de la enseñanza no solamente Jedi, sino de forma general y leyó acerca de métodos de aprendizaje y manejo de niños cosa que le ayudó muchísimo. Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que se le daba muy bien y de hecho los padres le hacían llegar de vez en cuando felicitaciones escritas por medio de sus alumnos o en el buzón de la escuela, cosa que lo hacía sentir muy bien. Durante su vida, nunca tuvo más que halagos de la gente que lo rodeaba por lo que él representaba en cuanto a su "sangre" o su "legado" y no por lo que él era realmente, aunque, de hecho, consideraba que ni él sabía quién era en ese entonces, pero cuando conoció a Rey, encontró su lugar en la galaxia y su propósito.

Sus días tranquilos siendo un maestro Jedi de younglings era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, junto con la hermosa vida que llevaba con Rey.

— ¿Qué tal la clase? —la voz de Rey lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas, pues la clase ya había acabado y ahora debía ir al campo de entrenamiento para la siguiente con los alumnos un poco más avanzados.

— Estupenda. Encontraron muy divertida la forma en la que estudiamos la taxonomía de los animales hoy.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó ella suavemente, acercándose a su esposo. Ben la miró y sonrió.

— Nunca pensé que podría ser bueno en esto —admitió con algo de pena.

— Los padres están muy felices con tu trabajo —le dijo mostrándole unas cartas—. Te han escrito este mes bastantes agradecimientos en el buzón y me alegra mucho Ben, eres un gran hombre —se aceró a él y le acarició el rostro.

— Aún sigo teniendo miedo respecto a esto pero, es lo que quiero seguir haciendo, me gustan mucho los niños… yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que pensemos en tener los nuestros ¿no? —Rey se sorprendió ante el comentario.

— Pues hay que ir trabajando en eso, querido profesor —contestó guiñándole el ojo.

— Tenemos mucha tarea que hacer, querida alumna —sonrió juguetón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Cuando escribí este microfic no pensé que terminaría de esta forma. AMÉ escribir a Ben de maestro de niños de entr años! Creo que lo haría muy muy bien! Y sería muy feliz haciéndolo! En verdad me siento muy feliz de poder mostrar esta faceta de él, siendo un maestro bastante bueno y que se le reconozca. Me dio mucha ternura y bueno, ya saben que amo escribir de estos dos melosos y más en plan juguetón, los amo! Espero les haya gustado!


	16. Panacea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Panacea: La respuesta o solución a todos los problemas o dificultades.

**— Tienes fiebre Ben, no puedes ir a dar clases así —sentenció ella algo molesta ya que Ben había entrenado un día antes en la lluvia.**

**— Quédate conmigo y estaré mejor. Tú eres la solución a todos mis males y problemas —** **Rey lo abrazó. No podía enojarse con él.**

— Eres un bebé, Ben Solo. Es una gripe, no podemos faltar los dos.

— Anda… quédate conmigo, encárgale las clases a Finn, él sabrá qué hacer.

— ¿No dijiste apenas hace unos días que aún no estaba listo?

— Sabes que lo dije para molestarlo. Ya lo está. Si fuera menos arrogante se lo diría yo mismo, pero vaya que es un digno amigo tuyo.

— ¿Estás diciéndome arrogante? —lo golpeó con una almohada.

— ¡Rey, recuerda que estoy enfermo! —dijo, fingiendo la voz.

— Ya ven aquí —lo abrazó sobre su regazo y le acarició la frente removiéndole el cabello. Posó su mano en la cabeza de Ben y se concentró para transmitirle algo de su fuerza.

— Yo quería seguir enfermo para que me consintieras y tú me curaste para que vaya a trabajar, eres injusta Rey —se quejó él.

— Es increíble que un resfriado te pueda tumbar a este grado. Anda, levántate ya estás bien —lo besó dulcemente.

— ¿Ves cómo eres la solución a mis males? Me curaste con un beso.

— Eres un payaso, Ben Solo —rió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis bebés melosos los amo mil! Siempre he dicho que los hombres son unos bebés cuando se enferman y se quejan por todo. Ben muy listillo quería ser consentido por Rey pero no contaba con que ella lo curaría con la fuerza y el plan se le arruinó jejeje! Algo un poco mas corto pero moriremos de diabetes todos juntos con esto!


	17. Breve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del dia:   
> Breviloquent / Breve

**La flota de la Resistencia se había reunido. Se escuchaban murmullos por la presencia de Ben. Rey tomó la palabra:**

**—** **Seré breve. Kylo Ren está muerto. Él es Ben Solo quién me salvó la vida en Exegol** **—** **le tomó la mano** **—** **, y estoy con él sin importar lo que piensen.**

Los murmullos se escucharon nuevamente. Rey sintió la mano de Ben tensarse mientras ella se la sostenía y su respiración hacerse pesada. Estaba nervioso. Él se había negado a que ella diera aquel discurso, pero ella insistió. Necesitaba que supieran su posición, la de Ben, que era un aliado, que la había salvado, pero sobretodo Rey necesitaba que escucharan que ella lo apoyaba.

Visualizó a sus amigos en la multitud: Poe la miraba serio y se mordía el labio inferior, Finn estaba totalmente asombrado y miraba de un lado al otro, quizás midiendo la reacción colectiva y Rose estaba estoica en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Es lo único que tenía que decirles. Entiendo que cada uno tiene sus propios puntos de vista. Enfrentaré las consecuencias de esto que acabo de decirles y entenderé si se alejan de mi o me retiran la palabra, lo único que les pido es que no me juzguen ni tampoco a Ben. No iremos de aquí inmediatamente y no sabrán de nosotros, así que pueden estar tranquilos —Rey se volteó a ver a Ben, él le sonrió fugazmente, pero volvió a poner cara contrariada. Ella sabía que él no quería comunicar nada y sentía pánico de aquella multitud de rebeldes, así que lo jaló de la mano y se lo llevó hacia un lado a la jungla en donde estaban estacionadas las naves.

— Ya le he dicho a Poe que nos iremos en el Halcón. Dijo que estaba bien, además de que era la nave de tu padre creo que Han hubiera querido que yo la pilotara, también le dije a Chewie y está de acuerdo —comentó ella hablando rápido—. Estas cajas que están aquí contienen víveres, debemos meterlas para poder irnos lo mas…

— Rey —la interrumpió él, visiblemente conflictuado — Esto… ¿Está bien?

— ¿De qué hablas Ben?

— De esto, de irnos juntos. De que vas a dejar a tus amigos, a la gente que conoces, te vas a aislar conmigo, por mis pecados y yo… yo no quiero esto para ti Rey, no quiero apartarte de tu vida, tus amigos me odiarán aún más por ello.

— Ben, yo quiero ir contigo, no me importa…

— No Rey, escúchame por favor —le dijo, tomando a la chica por los hombros para que le diera toda su atención. No había nada en el mundo que él más deseara que comenzar una vida normal y tenerla a su lado, pero no de esa forma. No así, alejándola de todo por su culpa. Sabía perfectamente que, aunque ella lo quisiera, no podía acompañarlo y jamás podrían estar juntos sin que ella se viera envuelta en el dolor que él había causado a la galaxia. Y eso dolía, pero tenía que aceptarlo y hacérselo ver. La amaba y dejarla ir sería su mayor acto de amor porque no podía permitirse hacerla llevar una vida alejada de las personas que quería y que la querían—. Te agradezco que hayas hablado acerca de mi de esa forma hace unos minutos, allá frente a todos, nada me ha hecho sentirme más feliz que escucharte defenderme de esa manera, pero… no abandones tu vida por mi, enserio, no vale la pena… no será algo agradable. Esto es mi culpa, sólo mía, no puedo ni quiero arrastrarte a esto, no lo mereces, no lo merecen tus amigos, no lo merezco yo tampoco… por favor Rey entiéndeme, y deja que me vaya, tomaré otra nave, el Halcón debe seguir con ustedes, es lo mejor, yo…

— No, no te voy a abandonar Ben —dijo ella incisiva.

— No me abandonaste, me salvaste y no puedo pedirte más —se acercó a ella y le besó la frente. Moría por robarle un beso, pero sentía que no era correcto porque todos los miraban desde lejos.

— No me vas a convencer. Mi decisión está tomada y enfrentaré lo que sea, no porque tenga que pagar por ti tus pecados, pero sé el precio por ser tu compañera, y no me importa.

— Rey… —comenzó de nuevo, pero ella lo frenó con un ademán.

— Ahora escúchame tú —le pidió—. Toda mi vida viví sola, esperando por mis padres, esperando esa mentira que yo sola me repetía en mi cabeza,de que regresarían por mí, sin embargo, cuando me vi envuelta en todo esto, encontré un propósito y encontré amigos y luego te encontré a ti, la otra mitad de la diada… ambos nos encontramos Ben, pensando en que no teníamos un lugar en la galaxia, pero aquí estamos. Entiendo tus miedos, entiendo que creas que me estás privando de cosas… no podría abandonar a mis amigos ni pienso olvidarme de ellos. Están dolidos y sorprendidos por mi decisión y lo entiendo, no esperaba que aceptasen gustosos. No quiero dañarlos, sé que terminarán entendiendo, pero necesitan tiempo y aunque en este momento no saben cómo reaccionar, me apoyarán. Ahora te pido a ti que creas en mí y en esto —se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos—, ambos lo sentimos, es muy fuerte y es algo más allá de nosotros. Por favor, no me niegues la oportunidad de formar parte de esto que estuve esperando durante tanto tiempo. Hay mucho que sanar y quiero estar a tu lado mientras descubrimos cómo hacerlo.

Ben no pudo aguantarse y entonces, sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo, le plantó un beso en la boca. Quizás no la merecía, pero trabajaría día con día para compensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé que este microfic fuera a resultar de esta forma! Me costó bastante tener una idea clara de cómo ampliarlo, pero después cuando supe cómo no pude parar de escribir. Este es mi punto de vista respecto a lo que pasó después. Ben sobrevive, se va con ella a la resistencia y obvio ella lo defiende, anuncia que se va con él y es donde entra el conflicto de Ben, que está dispuesto a expiar sus pecados, y que ama a Rey pero sabe que podría lastimarla si ella lo acompaña, aunque obvio es lo que mas desea, entonces él esta decidido a irse solo y hacerla entender, pero no contaba con que Rey puede ser terca, decidida y valiente y que lo ama. Espero les haya gustado!


	18. Abarrotado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Chockablock / abarrotado

**La habitación estaba abarrotada. Líderes políticos y senadores iban y venían. Rey había acompañado a su abuelo a una de sus audiencias y se sentía fuera de lugar. De pronto notó una mirada: Del otro lado, el hijo de la senadora Organa la miraba, estupefacto**.

Ben Solo había sentido algo. Era una sensación en la fuerza familiar que había sentido antes cuando era más chico pero la cual nunca supo su procedencia. Buscó entre la multitud para ver qué o _quién_ le provocaba tal cosa. Entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzaron la sensación intensificó: Una conexión… un vínculo en la fuerza.

Rey sabía quién era el joven que la miraba porque era famoso en el senado además de que su abuelo le había hablado de él. Aunado a eso, su altura y sus facciones eran demasiado llamativas. Él ya era un miembro del senado desde hacía varios años. Había heredado aquella posición de su madre, o eso había dicho su abuelo Sheev quién mantenía una relación cordial con él puesto a que no eran exactamente amigos. Las ideas de los Organa y de su familia eran muy diferentes pese a que estaban en el mismo bando.

Rey le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos cuando lo sintió: una conexión en la fuerza golpeó su cuerpo e hizo que todo el bullicio del lugar disminuyera hasta hacerse inaudible e indescifrable.

Del otro lado del salón él parecía igual de asombrado que ella. Ambos se miraban sin ceder.

Fueron sólo unos escasos minutos y luego aquella sensación paró y los murmullos aparecieron de nuevo. Ben bebió de su copa de champaña y se relajó un poco. Sabía que era descortés pero no podía quitarle los ojos a la nieta de Palpatine, debido a aquella conexión efímera que trataba de descifrar. Él era un usuario de la fuerza gracias a su herencia y hasta donde sabía ya no había muchos como él así que se preguntaba si ella también lo era.

Rey por su parte fue sorprendida por su abuelo que se acercó con otros integrantes del senado para presentarla, así que apartó sus pensamientos de ese joven de inmediato.

El joven senador, se terminó su copa y la dejó en la mesita de cristal que había al lado de aquel sillón. Se puso de pie, se arregló su traje gris y atravesó el lugar, resuelto a marcharse de ahí cuando Sheev Palpatine lo interceptó, pues había pasado muy cerca de él para dirigirse a la salida:

— El mismo Ben Solo en persona —pronunció el anciano con voz temblorosa, apartándose de sus acompañantes mientras daba unos pasos tambaleantes hacia él—. ¿Ya te retiras?

— Senador Palpatine —saludó él con una leve reverencia con la cabeza. A Ben le sorprendía demasiado que aquel viejo siguiera en pie. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su edad y a juzgar por el bastón que ahora llevaba y la repentina compañía de su nieta en esa reunión, supo que era más grande de lo que aparentaba —. Usted sabe que estas reuniones no son de mi total agrado. He cumplido por hoy.

— Creo recordar —le dijo banalmente—. ¿Ya conoces a mi nieta? —le soltó mientras le hacía señas a la chica para que se acercara a ellos. Ben la miró, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era y de lo bien que lucía en aquel vestido rojo que llevaba, ya que ella era evidentemente menor que él. Se aclaró la garganta, le dedicó una sonrisa y una reverencia.

— No tenía el gusto, es un placer… ¿señorita…?

— Rey, Rey Palpatine —contestó ella sonriéndole de vuelta—. El gusto es mío, Senador Ben Solo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo de nuevo. La presencia de Sheev Palpatine no les importó para nada, pues ambos se dieron cuenta que volvían a sentir esa extraña conexión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con ustedes, una parte del primer capítulo de mi nuevo Fic! Sip, asi como lo leen! Desde que escribí este microfic en twitter sentí algo! yo solita me puse a Fangirlear acerca de la posibilidad de ampliarlo, y dije ok lo ampliaré y que quede en viñeta, pero conforme lo estaba haciendo, fui viendo que tenía potencial para volverse un Semi AU y contar una historia, y entonces por eso les regalo este pedacito nada más en lo que me pongo a escribirlo en forma, aun ni tengo el nombre, pero las ideas ya las tengo en mi mente, que les parece la idea? Háganme sabes sus comentario! Saludos!


	19. Kitsch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Kitsch: algo de diseño deslucido, apariencia o contenido creado para atraer al gusto popular o indiscriminado.

**Ben se probaba sus nuevas ropas Jedi frente al espejo.**

**Finn y Poe observaban.**

— **Se ve ordinario** — **dijo el ex stormtrooper**

— **Ya lo sé, no le luce** — **juzgó el capitán.**

— **¡Ben! ¡Te ves guapísimo!** — **exclamó Rey entrando a la habitación.**

**Poe y Finn voltearon los ojos.**

Ben se sonrojó ante el comentario de Rey pero siguió mirándose en el espejo. Se sentía raro de usar ese tipo de vestimenta, pues tenía años que no lo hacía. La modista había ido hacía unas semanas atrás para tomarles la medida a todos. Como estaban iniciando la academia, Rey insistió en mandar a hacerse uniformes para cada tipo de entrenamiento. Finn y Poe tenían los suyos, también Rose y Jannah, pero los de Rey y Ben hacían juego en color, idea por supuesto de ella. Los trajes Jedis de Ben y Rey eran grises, con un chaleco de piel negra encima, túnica, cinturones y botas cafés oscuro.

— ¿Qué te parece él mío? —le preguntó Rey contenta de verse al espejo con él perfectamente uniformados.

— Tú te ves preciosa con todo… —se acercó a su oído y le dijo—: y también muy sexy —ahora fue el turno de ella para sonrojarse.

Poe y Finn se cruzaron de brazos y les lanzaron una mirada de hartazgo.

— Percibo inquietud respecto a mi nuevo uniforme —exclamó Ben en voz alta mirando a Finn y a Poe por el espejo—. ¿También les parezco atractivo? —Rey soltó una carcajada de inmediato.

— No sabes, Finn y yo estábamos comentando que si Rey se descuida definitivamente vamos a tener un duelo a muerte por ganarnos tu amor —contestó Poe con sarcasmo.

— Ninguno de los dos son mi tipo —aseguró Ben con indiferencia—. Pero gracias por pensar así de mí. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, par de Neimoidianos —se burló Ben sin poder aguantar la risa. Rey fue hasta sus amigos que estaban incómodos en la esquina del cuarto.

— Cállate Solo —gritó Finn furioso viendo sus trajes—. ¿Ves, Poe? Te dije que se habían equivocado.

— ¿Por qué se los probaron si era obvio que esto no era para ustedes? —les preguntó Rey divertida observando a sus dos amigos con túnicas de colores que les quedaban enormes—. Le llamaré a la modista para que corrija este error, pronto tendrán sus trajes, lo prometo —Poe se encogió de hombros y tomó una especie de corona con tres picos y aletas que le caían al lado de las orejas que incluía la bolsa de su traje y se lo puso.

— Es que siempre quise ser de la realeza —le contestó Poe a Rey—. ¡Hey tú, Jedi! —le gritó a Ben, le arrebató a Finn el gorro que éste sostenía en sus manos, se lo puso en la cabeza y exclamó con pose altanera—. ¡Reverencianos!

— Mi abuela estaría orgullosa de ustedes —se burló sin poder contener la risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una palabra algo rara de la cual tomé solo el significado y un poco jajaja pero esto salió. Me encanta explorar esta faceta de los 4 juntos, que si bien no serían super amigos, hablando de Finn, Poe y Ben, creo que llegarían a tener una relación cordial y de camaradería, con el tiempo serían amigos. Y me gusta más explorar el sentido del humor sarcástico de Ben y que Poe por supuesto también tiene. Respecto a los trajes de Poe y Finn, recuerdan al Virrey Nute Gunray y al oficial Rune Haako? Bien los Neoimoidianos aparecieron en el episodio I, la amenaza fantasma. Eran esos seres de color verdoso, nariz aplastada y ojos rojos. Bueno la modista se equivocó con los uniformes de Poe y Finn y les llevó esos y ellos se los probaron jajajaja no sé, me pareció divertido ponerlos ene se aprieto ya que se estaban burlando de nuestro amado Ben que evidentemente se veía súper guapo y sexy en ropa Jedi.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


	20. Camino Serpenteante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Ambages: camino serpenteante

Estaba nuevamente en aquel camino serpenteante. Ben corrió, esperando encontrar a la dueña de la voz que lo llamaba. Observó su mano, un hilo rojo estaba anudado a su dedo meñique y lo jalaba. Alguien estaba tratando de encontrarlo también. Luego, se despertó.

Respiró agitado. De nuevo ese sueño lo había asaltado. Hacía unos días que había sentido un despertar en la fuerza, algo que no era nada común desde hacía mucho tiempo, entonces, comenzó a tener aquel sueño indescifrable para él, no sabía si tenía algo que ver, pero era muy extraño. La voz era la de una mujer que curiosamente pronunciaba _"Ben"_ y no "Kylo". Aspiró aire y lo sacó por la nariz con violencia. Le molestaba demasiado ese nombre.

Al principio había pensado que se trataba de su madre, pero descartó esa idea de inmediato. Tenía años que no la veía, pero nunca podría olvidar su tono de voz y ese no era el suyo.

Kylo se volteó a ver la hora en su despertador y se dio cuenta que era algo temprano para salir de su cama. Sus actividades no empezarían sino hasta dentro de 2 horas, pero aquel sueño le había espantado todas las ganas de volver a dormir.

El joven recordó el detalle del hilo rojo atado a su dedo y después se paró y fue hasta su escritorio para tomar su holo pad. Regresó a la cama y se acostó para tener más comodidad. Comenzó a teclear y a buscar algo relacionado con el significado de eso y encontró una pequeña leyenda del sistema Otomok:

_"Los antepasados del planeta Otomok descubrieron que la arteria ulnar conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique, lo que dio pie a la leyenda del hilo rojo:_

_Al estar unidos por esa arteria se comenzó a decir que los hilos rojos del destino unían los meñiques con los corazones; es decir, simbolizaban el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos._

_La historia en sí cuenta que entre dos personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe un «hilo rojo», que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento._

_El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, aunque a veces pueda estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellos"._

Kylo se quedó analizando en silencio lo que acababa de leer. Se miró la palma de la mano y luego el dorso. Siguiendo la lógica de esa leyenda entonces _alguien_ , su otra mitad lo estaba buscando.

Suspiró exasperado, recriminándose por llegar a pensar que algo así de tonto fuera verdad. No existía alguien así para él. Lo sabía. El amor no era para él. Nunca lo recibió de sus padres y nunca lo recibiría de alguien más. Él era un monstruo, y no había cabida para el amor para alguien de su tipo.

* * *

La chica se despertó sobresaltada. Le costó un poco calmarse, pero cuando divisó el techo de la barriga del AT-AT en donde vivía, cayó en cuenta que aquello había sido un sueño. Se miró la mano. Aún tenía la sensación tan vívida de cómo aquel hilo rojo amarrado a su meñique era jalado desde el otro extremo por alguien que la llamaba por su nombre: _"Rey"._

La voz masculina tenía un tono grave que le susurraba:

_"Volveré por ti, cariño. Lo prometo"_

Alguien la estaba llamando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta viñeta era una de las que quería ampliar usando específicamente esta leyenda del hilo rojo que es tan bonita. Elegí que fuera del sistema Otomok porque como saben es una leyenda oriental, me parece que japonesa y bueno dado que Rose y Paige tienen rasgos orientales (aunque Kelly Marie tiene ascendencia Vietnamita, pero nació en San Diego y Ngô Thanh nació en Vietnam), pues se me ocurrió que el sistema Otomok podría ser lo equivalente a lo que para nosotros es Asia.
> 
> A mi esta leyenda se me hace preciosa y por eso quise usarla con nuestra Diada. Como ya se confirmó en los comics, ellos se sentían y tenían visiones el uno del otro desde chicos, debido a su conexión en la fuerza y en que eran una Diada, asi que aprovechando este concepto quise meter estos sueños que no dudo tendría el uno del otro obviamente sin saber que se trataba del otro porque aún no se conocen.
> 
> Pensé que tal vez Kylo nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de tener a alguien a su lado, debido a que si sus planes son otros, pero también porque él creía que debido a la persona que él era (todos los actos atroces que había cometido), pues no existía alguien destinado para él. Pero la vida y la fuerza les demostrarían a nuestro par que estaban equivocados, ambos se estaban esperando.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


	21. Pequeña Mentira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Taradiddle: pequeña mentira

**— ¡Me mentiste, Ben! —gritó Rey, furiosa.**

**— Si, pero fue una pequeña mentira...**

**— ¡Dijiste que ibas a una misión y que no me podías decir por mi propio bien! ¡Habla ahora!**

**— Esta bien, todo fue por esto —Ben le mostró un hermoso anillo de oro— ¿Te casas conmigo?**

Estaban en el claro del bosque que precedía su casa. En cuanto aterrizó ahí ella lo estaba esperando, evidentemente molesta. Tenía planeado pedírselo de diferente forma, pero debido a la reacción de Rey la pregunta le había salido instintivamente del corazón.

Estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, así que se arrodilló enseguida, porque quería hacerlo apropiadamente. Rey lo miraba atónita con la boca abierta e intentaba articular algo. Su mirada sorprendida paseó del anillo a los ojos de él unas tres veces. De pronto Ben vio cómo las lágrimas se asomaban de sus orbes cafés y comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

— ¡Si! —gritó ella— ¡Si quiero! —Ben se puso de pie. Nervioso le colocó aquel bonito anillo que tenía una piedra color azul turquesa y luego ella se le echó al cuello y lo besó. Él correspondió, sintiendo que el corazón le reventaba de felicidad. Cuando se separaron se agachó para abrazarla de la cadera y la alzó dando vueltas con ella. Ambos rieron audiblemente.

— Te amo Rey, te amo con toda mi alma y mi vida. Con todas mis fuerzas. Perdóname por mentirte y perdóname porque tenía planeado que fuera de otra forma, pero ya no pude resistirme más. Todo el viaje de regreso me la pasé deseando hacerte esa pregunta —ella se rió y otras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

— Fue perfecto Ben. Todo fue perfecto. El momento, el anillo, tu… te amo —se puso de puntitas y lo besó nuevamente, totalmente enamorada y feliz—. Es un trozo de un cristal Kyber ¿verdad? —le preguntó ella extendiendo su mano para ver el anillo. Él asintió—. Es precioso…

— Fui al planeta Ilum por él. Lo encontré casi enseguida y me recordó lo hermosa que eras, sabía que era perfecto para ti.

— Tú eres perfecto para mi Ben —declaró ella—. Perdóname por haberme enojado contigo.

— Fue una pequeña mentira, por el bien de esta relación —rió él recordando la cara furiosa de Rey.

— Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo —le advirtió.

— Sólo si es necesario…

— ¡Ben Solo Organa Skywalker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña mentirita piadosa. Aiññ los amo muchísimo! Pobre Ben, se asustó de la reacción enojada de Rey pero ella no contaba con que su hombre era un romántico detallista y le iba a salir con la propuesta de matrimonio. Me encanta escribir sobre ellos asi de melosos, románticos y enamorados. Es lo que se merecen y por lo menos en mis fics lo tendrán. Espero les haya gustado!


	22. Administración

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:   
> Stewardship: Administración

**Rey esperaba a fuera de la administración de la escuela para una entrevista. La puerta se abrió y cuando vio quién la recibía sintió que se desmayaba.**

**— ¡Qué sorpresa! la pequeña Rey... —le saludó.**

**— ¿Ben? ¿Qué haces...?**

**— Ahora soy director de esta escuela.**

Ben Solo había sido vecino suyo cuando ella era pequeña. Sus casas estaban una frente a la otra. Ben le llevaba diez años, y como sus padres se llevaban bien, se hicieron buenos amigos, pese a la diferencia tan marcada de edad.

Sin embargo, cuando él cumplió los 23 años, se mudó a otra ciudad por el trabajo de su madre. Rey y él se despidieron. En ese entonces ella tenía los 13 cumplidos y acababa de descubrir que estaba enamorada de él, aunque por supuesto nunca le dijo nada, porque él la veía como a una hermana menor, o eso creía ella. Pasaron una última tarde platicando y jugando cartas y se prometieron telefonearse, cosa que con el tiempo no sucedió.

Al principio Rey lo extrañó y resintió mucho su ausencia, pero pronto se hizo de amigos en la escuela y su vida adolescente la absorbió tanto que supo poner a Ben en un pedacito de su corazón y entendió que a veces así pasaba en la vida. Había personas que eran importantes, pero que por alguna razón no se quedarían para siempre. Así que sabiendo que él sería su primer amor, aceptó aquello y pasó la página. Terminó la preparatoria, estudió la universidad y se graduó con honores como maestra de idiomas. Entonces, decidió que era hora de experimentar por si sola y volar del nido de sus padres. Se aventuró yendo a la capital y ahí estaba, presentándose a su primera entrevista de trabajo.

Sin embargo, la vida le tenía previsto aquel encuentro. A ambos.

Ben la hizo pasar a su oficina. Siendo el director, le gustaba ser el que les hiciera la entrevista a sus futuros maestros. Los niños de secundaria podían ser algo problemáticos, así que se preocupaba por ofrecer calidad en la educación y acompañamiento emocional, cosa que también los maestros debían practicar, pese a que no eran sus funciones.

Ben le hizo un ademán de que se sentara en la silla prevista frente a su escritorio. La miró por un momento.

 _La pequeña Rey_ —pensó. De pequeña ya no tenía nada. La recordaba con mucho cariño de vez en cuando y se lamentaba haberle perdido la pista, pero durante la época en que se mudaron él y sus padres atravesaron por muchas dificultades y a parte de la distancia entre sus hogares, él no se sentía con los ánimos de dar explicaciones. Al poco tiempo de su cambio de casa decidió salirse de la de sus padres y comenzar algo por sí solo. Entró a trabajar de maestro a aquella secundaria y diez años después lo nombraron director. Y ese había sido su único logro en su vida. No estaba casado, las relaciones no se le habían dado bien y mucho menos tenía hijos, pero le encantaba su trabajo y en esa ocasión, al tener a Rey frente a él, pensó que el camino que ambos habían elegido, de estudiar para ser maestros los había llevado a ese reencuentro justamente diez años después de que él se hubiera mudado.

— Leí tu currículum. ¿Es tu primer trabajo?

— Si. Recién me gradué hace unos meses —el asintió. Ella estaba nerviosa, seguramente por la entrevista de trabajo, pero él se descubrió también ansioso, con las manos sudorosas y sin poder quitarle la mirada a la chica. Rey estaba bellísima. Su sonrisa lo deslumbraba y sus gestos no habían cambiado en nada.

— Bien Rey, necesito que contestes estas preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? —le alargó una hoja y ella asintió. Ben se recargó en su silla y no dejó de inspeccionarla mientras ella escribía.

* * *

Eso es todo. Los resultados estarán en una semana, el periodo de entrevistas apenas va a cerrarse. Te mandaremos un email para avisarte —le guiñó un ojo. Ella sonrió algo apenada.

— Me dio mucho gusto verte, Ben —se estrecharon las manos y sonrieron. Rey rezaba internamente porque su nerviosismo se hubiera camuflado debido a la entrevista y no a lo atractivo que encontraba a Ben tras ese traje y lentes que portaba.

— A mí también me dio mucho gusto, pequeña Rey —susurró.

— Ya no soy tan pequeña —le corrigió con una mueca de puchero.

— Bueno, seguramente tu novio te ha de decir así, porque tú sabes… eres bajita —Ben había tirado la carta pésimamente y casi se arrepintió, pero no quería dejarla ir sin saber si ella estaba en una relación. Definitivamente no se le daba coquetear.

— Quizás me diría así si tuviera uno —se encogió de hombros. Se había dado cuenta y ahora le tocaba a ella. Comenzó a temblar y el corazón se le aceleró aún más—: ¿A ti tu esposa te dice piernas largas? —Ben no pudo reprimir la carcajada. Era el viejo apodo que ella le había puesto.

— Me diría así, si tuviera alguna —lanzó él. Ambos se quedaron sonriendo después de aquellas respuestas y se relajaron un poco—. Te invito a cenar —dijo al fin Ben.

— ¿Aún te gusta la pasta? Conozco un lugar excelente—le preguntó ella aventurándose.

— Paso por ti a las 8 a tu casa.

— ¿Tienes mi dirección? —preguntó extrañada.

— Está en tu curricular —le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

— De acuerdo. Te veo a las 8.

Rey salió de ese lugar, se subió a su auto y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de emoción. Si no conseguía el trabajo al menos había conseguido una cita con su primer amor, Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto salió más largo de lo que pensé. Ponerlos en un AU de director y maestra me pareció muy interesante. Y pues tenía que haber final feliz jajajaja me gusta también explorarlos en AUs. Creo que Ben sería serio pero tendría un buen sentido del humor y sería amable aunque algo torpe para ligar, a Rey me la imagino un poco mas aventada. Quizás algún día haga un AU de ellos en circunstancia de una vida normal, no sé. De mientras este me agradó. ¿A ustedes les gusta leer AUs de ellos o prefieren semi Au (es decir de ellos pero en el universo Star Wars con cambios en la historia)? Háganmelo saber!


	23. Paquete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Fardel: paquete, carga.

**— Llegó un paquete —le dijo Ben— Ábrelo —Rey obedeció y sacó un Porg de peluche.**

**— ¡Ahora tendremos 2! —emocionada ella tomó una caja del suelo y sacó un pequeño Porg vivo con todo y nido.**

**Ben miró al ave con recelo. Odiaba aquellos animales con todo su ser.**

Rey había estado insistiendo desde hacía tiempo que quería tener mascotas en su casa. Gatos de Lothal, porgs, conejos de endor, hasta ewoks. Ben adoraba a Rey y quería verla feliz, pero no se consideraba una persona adepta a ningún tipo de animal. Suficiente tenía ya con R2D2 y C3PO a los cuales habían adoptado por insistencia de su novia como para agregar otra carga más. Se lo había explicado a Rey con el mayor de los tactos evitando herir sus sentimientos. Ella parecía haber aceptado tristemente. Entonces a Ben se le ocurrió la brillante idea de regalarle un peluche. Consultó varias páginas en línea de negocios en Coruscan, hasta que dio con un Porg de peluche que sabía, Rey amaría y si bien no era exactamente lo que quería la haría feliz con un lindo regalo. Sin embargo, no había contado con la astucia de su novia.

— ¿De dónde salió esta cosa? —le preguntó Ben, visiblemente molesto.

— No te enojes Ben, me lo trajo Chewie en la mañana.

— Convenientemente cuando salí de casa…

— En verdad no lo tenía planeado. Se lo robó a un traficante que lo estaba vendiendo. No tuvo el corazón de dejarlo a su suerte Ben. Además, a Chewie y a mí nos recuerdan a Atch-To y a Luke.

— Rey enserio, esa cosa no puede estar aquí —le dijo algo contrariado.

— Estará a fuera, no te va a molestar —comenzó ella en tono de súplica.

— Si lo hará, es un animal, requiere cuidados —rebatió él.

— Me encargaré de él, enserio… —continuó ella tratando de convencerlo.

— Nena, ya te dije que odio a los animales —volvió a decirle, pero sintió como comenzaba a ceder y Rey no lo pasó desapercibido, se acercó a él y le hizo unos ojitos. Él casi se carcajea. Luego suspiró y la beso—. De acuerdo, pero tú te harás cargo de él, yo no voy a meter las manos en esto. Rey lo abrazó con efusividad.

— Es más, te dejaré ponerle el nombre —le dijo ella feliz—. Piensa en lo que más te desagrade —Ben se acercó al animal y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. El Porg le devolvía la mirada con esos enormes ojos brillosos.

— Te vas a llamar Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo estas viñetas, lo juro! Amo escribirlas! Pobre de nuestro Ben, al final cedió, lo que hace por su amada Rey, justo así me los imagino ella súper amante de los animales y Ben para nada, aunque en el proceso los terminaría queriendo también. Nuestro bebé es reacio pero también tiene un gran corazón y sé que terminaría adoptando el gusto. Lo del nombre del pobre Porg no estaba planeado pero lo agregó a lo último y me encantó! Espero que a ustedes también y los haga sonreír! Gracias por leer mis locuras!


	24. Silvicultura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Silvict / Silvicultura.

**Rey estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que iba como ponente y no como estudiante, además de que él estaría ahí: Ben Solo, su profesor de silvicultura.**

**Se prometió una cosa: o tendría éxito en su conferencia o conquistándolo. Cruzó los dedos y entró.**

El centro de convenciones era enorme. Le habían indicado que los ponentes tendrían su propia sala para prepararse. Se dirigió a uno de los guardias de seguridad y le indicó el camino.

Después de travesar el lugar, fue directo hasta una puerta que rodeaba el escenario del lugar internamente. Largos pasillos solitarios la llevaron a la que era el lobby de los ponentes. El lugar estaba lleno de gente. Rey reconoció a varios intelectuales ahí que como ella iban a dar conferencias. Algunos eran los autores de libros que ella leyó durante su educación y eso le emocionaba. Nunca pensó que podría codearse con ese tipo de personas.

Se detuvo un momento en la entrada. Algunas miradas se posaron en ella, así que dio los buenos días de forma general. Entonces lo vió. Ben estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del fondo y la miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió. Asió su maletín con fuerza enfundándose valor y fue hasta él.

— Buenos días, profesor Solo—le saludó ella sentándose a su lado intentando darle la mano, pero él la miró divertido.

— Rey, hace más de un año que te graduaste y que trabajamos para la misma empresa, ya es hora de que cambiemos este trato, te lo he repetido muchas veces pero tu insistes, además hoy es tu primer conferencia y creo que ya es hora de que me digas colega y no profesor. O simplemente dime Ben.

— De acuerdo, Ben, disculpa es que es extraño, tantos años bajo tu tutela…

— Si, pero ya no eres mi estudiante, vete acostumbrando. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Hoy a las 6 de la mañana. Fue una locura ir al hotel y después venir acá.

— No sé porque insistieron en mandarnos por separado, hubiera sido mejor llegar aquí juntos.

— Es que yo tenía unos reportes que entregar aun, supongo que a ti si te dio tiempo adelantar todo tu trabajo, pero a mí me cargaron la mano.

— ¿En qué hotel te hospedas? —le preguntó él con un ápice de curiosidad.

— En el imperial, ¿y tú?

— También —sonrió Ben—. ¿Tomamos un trago después de las conferencias? He escuchado que habrá una fiesta de cierre en nuestro hotel.

— De acuerdo —asintió ella emocionada.

* * *

Las conferencias habían terminado. Rey se arreglaba el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Estaba nerviosa. El simple hecho de tomar un trago con Ben la ponía a temblar. Ya había triunfado en su ponencia y ahora su otra motivante, estaba en el aire y la ocasión era perfecta.

Rey siempre había admirado a su profesor. Era un hombre muy culto, inteligentísimo y serio, pero de un sentido del humor bastante divertido cuando lo llegabas a conocer de verdad. Durante sus años universitarios se había conformado con sólo ser su alumna y no había ido más allá, por la diferencia de edades, aunque también porque ella sostenía un romance con un ingeniero y su profesor estaba comprometido. Sin embargo, ninguna de esas dos relaciones en las que cada uno estaba envuelto había progresado. Cuando Rey se graduó, intentó seguirle los pasos y se ganó su puesto en la organización Mundial de la Preservación Forestal misma en donde Ben trabajaba. Se habían vuelto compañeros cercanos y pese a la atracción que sentía por Ben ella no había querido actuar porque él estudiaba un doctorado y estaba bastante ocupado. Además, el trabajo que ella realizaba también ocupaba mucho de su tiempo. Entonces había decidido esperar un poco más. Cuando se enteró que los dos habían sido invitados a aquel congreso supo que era su oportunidad. Iba a arriesgarse, así él no le hubiera mostrado algún indicio. Necesitaba hacerlo para conseguir algo u olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

Rey se echó una última mirada al espejo. Aquel vestido azul le quedaba perfecto. Sonrió y salió echa un manojo de nervios de su habitación.

* * *

Ben ya estaba en el salón del hotel. Estaba sentado en la barra del bar esperando a su colega. Rey había estado estupenda en su conferencia. Él había tomado asiento entre los asistentes para verla y se maravilló totalmente. Ella era muy inteligente y muy buena en su trabajo cosa que le admiraba muchísimo. Además, él no era ciego, los años habían pasado y la que había sido su alumna, ya era toda una mujer.

En ese entonces, cuando la había tenido bajo su tutela, la había visto así, como su estudiante y ya. No eran cercanos, pero ella había sido de las mejores en su clase y de vez en cuando platicaban. Siempre le pareció vivaz y guapa. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, sentado ahí escuchándola hablar tan apasionadamente, sintió algo recorrerle el cuerpo, igual que la vez en la que la vio entrando a la organización en su primer día de trabajo. No obstante, cuando la chica comenzó a trabajar junto a él, tampoco quiso intentar nada, porque él era mayor por diez años, estaba cursando un doctorado, no tenía tiempo y la herida de su compromiso fallido aún estaba fresca.

— Buenas noches —saludó Rey sacándolo de sus pensamientos y sentándose en el taburete de al lado. Ben la miró atónito. Estaba bellísima en ese vestido azul. Su cabello estaba suelto en sus bellos caireles y portaba unas arracadas de plata que la hacían ver muy atractiva.

— H-Hola —le saludó nervioso—. Llegando tarde como siempre señorita Rey.

— No quería perder la costumbre, profesor Solo —contestó ella recordando sus años de estudio. Solía ser demasiado impuntual —Rey contuvo el aliento al observar a Ben. Iba con un traje negro con camisa blanca y moño negro. Se veía impresionantemente guapo.

— ¿Una copa? —le ofreció.

— En realidad se me antoja una cerveza —admitió ella un poco apenada.

— A mí también —concedió él, contento de dejar un poco las formalidades del evento.

* * *

— Y entonces, ¡Rose pisó el hongo y el profesor Hux casi la asesina! —Rey se echó la carcajada y Ben se contagió.

— Ya me imagino la cara de ese pobre tipo —dijo riendo.

— Creo que el profesor no quiso hacer un escándalo, pero vimos cómo se aguantó las ganas de irse encima de ella y Rose estaba muy asustada…

— El profesor Armitage nunca me cayó del todo bien, digamos que nunca estuve muy de acuerdo con sus métodos de enseñanza, pero hubiera pagado por estar ahí y ver su cara.

Volvieron a reir. Los dos habían bebido ya un poco y comenzaban a sentirse más sueltos. Habían escalado de la plática seria sobre sus trabajos hasta las anécdotas estudiantiles de ambos. Se sentían tan a gusto platicando que prácticamente ignoraron a los demás ponentes e invitados en esa fiesta y se limitaron a platicar entre ellos

— Oye —dijo Rey cortando el momento y haciendo un ademán con el dedo para que Ben pusiera atención—, esa canción me gusta —la melodía movida había cambiado a una balada suave—. Ven, vamos —lo jaló. Ben entró en pánico.

— Yo… no sé bailar Rey, perdona…

— Eso no importa, no tienes que hacer gran cosa —tiró de su mano, aunque él se resistía un poco. Ella lo movía por milímetros debido a que él era muchísimo más alto y fuerte que ella.

— Vamos, por favor —le suplicó con aquellos ojos verdes que lo desarmaron. Sus pies cedieron y se dejó llevar por ella de la mano. Llegaron en medio de la pista en donde ya no quedaban muchas parejas y se colocaron uno frente al otro.

— Enserio, tengo dos pies izquierdos… —comenzó él de nuevo a explicar pero Rey lo ignoró y le agarró ambas manos.

— Sólo sígueme. Una mano aquí —le dijo colocando una de sus palmas en su cadera, y la otra aquí con la mía y ahora solo mueve los pies así y demos vueltas —le enseñó. Ben tragó saliva, pero la siguió. Nunca había sido buen bailarín además de que hacía mucho que no bailaba con nadie. Siguiendo el ritmo y comenzaron a dar vueltas. Él podía percibir el delicioso aroma de la chica y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Rey hizo lo mismo, disfrutando la cercanía con él. Era el momento, lo sabía y lo deseaba.

— Ben… —lo llamó, separándose un poco de él y posando la mano en su mejilla. Él se sorprendió de aquel contacto, pero no se apartó.

— Rey… —susurró él viéndola intensamente.

— Hay algo que he querido hacer desde la mañana —dijo ella, mirando a su boca. Él no pasó desapercibido eso y entonces dijo:

— Hay algo que yo he querido hacer desde hace un año —declaró él con el corazón al mil. Rey se puso de puntillas, se acercó a él y Ben se agachó tomándola fuerte de la cintura. Los labios de ambos se encontraron en el camino.

— ¿Me aceptas un café mañana temprano? —le preguntó Ben, acariciándole la mejilla a Rey.

— Te acepto los buenos días —sonrió ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Oficialmente este es la viñeta mas larga de todas y me doy cuenta que los AU's se me dan! En cuanto comencé a escribir este mis dedos no pudieron parar! Amo esto de su diferencia de edades enserio, que el sea mas maduro que ella y se de cuenta de que ella ya creció y cambien sus roles por lo mismo y ponerle dejándose llevar! Y Rey toda decidida a conquistar a Ben! Me mata escribir así de ellos! Y ya me di cuenta que muchas como yo estamos empezando a amar los Au! Me parece que este es el último AU en todas las viñetas, pero las demás también están lindas, lo prometo. Gracias por leer mis locuras, espero les gusten y les diviertan y les hagan fangirlear! Abrazote!


	25. Sustituir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Succedaneum / Sucedáneo: Sustituir

**— Nos has sustituido, Rey —dijo Finn, herido.**

**— ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**— Nos has cambiado ahora que él ha vuelto.**

**— Finn, quiero que entiendas una cosa: Son mi familia, pero amo a Ben. No me van a hacer elegir y si lo hacen ya saben la respuesta.**

— Mi intención no es hacerte elegir, ninguno de nosotros quiere eso, sólo queremos que te des cuenta…

— ¿De qué? —le preguntó ella de vuelta, molesta, con las manos en la cadera.

— Bueno, hablo por mi cuando digo que quisiera que lo pensaras mejor, sólo eso —dijo entre apenado y preocupado. Rey relajó un poco su semblante y suspiró.

— Sé que se preocupan, pero me molesta que piensen que no sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me hacen sentir como si fuera una niña y no supiera tomar mis decisiones. Me hacen sentir que lo que yo quiero, pienso y siento no es válido porque ustedes lo ven mal y eso me duele mucho Finn.

— Tengo miedo Rey, ¿y si te está manipulando? ¿y si está usando la fuerza para eso?

— Finn la fuerza no funciona de esa forma y me impresiona que siendo un usuario digas esas cosas.

— Yo… —suspiró con pesadez y sin argumentos.

— Entiendo perfectamente su sentir. No les pido que Ben les agrade del todo, pero si les pido que no lo juzguen y a mí tampoco. No estoy sustituyendo a nadie y nunca lo haré. Ustedes son irremplazables en mi vida, son mi familia, pero Ben también. Él es… mi otra mitad. Y si, acepto que he estado con él más de lo que he estado con ustedes estos últimos días porque estaba malherido y me necesitaba y porque así lo he querido.

— Te irás con él ¿verdad? —aquello sonaba más a una aseveración que a una pregunta. Rey estaba segura de que Finn ya sabría su respuesta.

— Me iré con él a cualquier lugar de esta galaxia en donde podamos empezar una vida tranquila.

— ¿Te veremos de nuevo? —se aventuró el ex stromtrooper, temeroso de la respuesta de su mejor amiga.

— ¡Por supuesto Finn! No sé porque piensas que jamás volverás a verme. Cuando esté establecida les haré saber mi paradero y si ustedes prometen no ser groseros con Ben, podrán visitarme —Finn asintió.

— Lo amas —ahora si era una afirmación por parte de él.

— Más que a nada en el mundo —declaró ella, feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una escena algo cantada y que estoy segura todas hemos leído en fics e imaginado. Finn es el "mejor amigo" de Rey y lo pongo en comillas porque no es como que se hubieran conocido tantísimo, pero es obvio que los dos se quieren y se aprecian y como él es súper protector con Rey (por no decir de otra forma), y temeroso pues obvio estaría preocupado por ella además de sus celos ja, pero nuestra Rey sabe lo que quiere y sabe que quiere a Ben y estar con el EN DONDE SEA. Creo que todas coincidimos en que ella se iría al rincón mas alejado de la galaxia para poder estar con Ben. Algo cortito. Gracias por leer!


	26. Precipitado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Precipitate / Precipitado

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella que caminaba despacio abriéndose paso en el lugar. Sus amigos lo creyeron precipitado, pero a Rey no le importaba para nada. Miró al frente, ahí estaba él: Ben derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y le sonreía desde el altar.

Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron y estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar también. Caminaba sola a falta de una figura paterna que la pudiera entregar, por aquella alfombra dispuesta en ese hermoso jardín de la casa de los Organa en Naboo. La chica miraba a los lados saludando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa a sus amigos que estaban parados, viéndola pasar.

Rey sostenía un ramito de flores maslas y sasaleas. Iba enfundada en un vestido blanco de encaje con mangas largas. Kaydel le había hecho una trenza que nacía de su coronilla y terminaba en su nuca con un nudo dejando una pequeña coleta suelta. Ben contenía el aliento al verla caminar hacia él.

De pronto, Poe y Finn se pararon de sus asientos y la alcanzaron en la pasarela. Cada uno se puso a su lado y la tomaron por los brazos. La chica ya no se pudo aguantar las lágrimas.

— No queríamos que llegaras sola al altar, pero tampoco queremos que arruines tu maquillaje porque le quedó genial a Jannah y te ves preciosa —le susurró Poe. Ella asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con toquecitos de sus dedos.

— Te amamos, Rey —dijo Finn limpiándose las lágrimas también—. Sé que serán inmensamente felices.

— Y yo los amo a los dos —les dijo ya llegando hasta Ben. Poe y Finn le sostuvieron las manos a Rey y se la entregaron a Ben no sin antes dedicarle unas palabras:

— Rey es nuestra hermana —comenzó Finn—, te la entregamos para que la ames, la cuides y la respetes.

— Confiamos en ti y confiamos en ella —continuo Poe—. Sé que no puede estar en mejores manos —Ben asintió.

— Les agradezco la forma en la que aman a Rey y en cuánto la han cuidado. Ahora me toca a mí hacerlo y les juro por la vida de ella que nunca dejaré que nada le pase y que la haré muy feliz —los dos amigos asintieron y se retiraron nuevamente para ocupar sus lugares.

Rey miró a Ben:

— Estás guapísimo —le dijo al oído. Ben vestía un pantalón azul marino y una camisa del mismo tono que terminaba en una abertura en V en el cuello de Ben y sobre ella portaba una capa roja que se sostenía con una cadena dorada que atravesaba su clavícula de lado a lado—. Me encanta que te hayas dejado la barba.

— Quise sorprenderte un poco, aunque nada se puede comparar contigo, estás bellísima —le besó la mano y ambos se dieron vuelta hacia el sacerdote quien hizo un movimiento de manos indicando que todos tomaran asiento. La ceremonia comenzó. Rey y Ben se tomaron de la mano sintiendo como su vínculo en la fuerza irradiaba una emoción y felicidad que nunca antes habían sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh la boda! La quise cortar en eso porque quisiera ampliarla mas adelante en otro fic que tengo planeado, así que no se me alarmen jejeje la haré completa! De mientras esto me pareció muy dulce. Poe y Finn apoyando a Rey, aunque lo sintieran "precipitado" Rey y Ben tenían que ser marido y mujer por la ley porque así lo querían ambos! Y dejarle a Ben la barba fue capricho mío porque me encanta Adam con barba y en general los hombres barbones pero mas Adam ajajajaja ustedes como lo prefieren? Sinceramente yo como sea, con todo o sin nada... jajajaja! Besos ya abrazos!


	27. Autodenominar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Soi-disant: Autodenominar

**Se había autodenominado "Kylo", le decían el "Mata Jedis" y se prometió dejar su pasado atrás, pero todo era una farsa. Su nuevo nombre había nacido de sus apellidos, aún luchaba contra la luz y luego estaba ella, la última Jedi a la cual jamás podría matar.**

Había duda en él y rabia por eso. Ella desprendía esa bendita luz que lo tentaba. Desde que había tomado la decisión de irse con Snoke había luchado por negar esa llama luminosa que no podía extinguir. Se cambió el nombre y se colocó un casco escondiendo su rostro tan parecido al de su padre y sus ojos como los de su madre. Escondió sus raíces, sacó su odio. Mató a su padre provocándole a su madre el dolor más grande de su vida. Se enfrentó a su tío y le juró que mataría a la chatarrera. Sin embargo, algo en su interior cuando le gritó aquellas palabras, le dijo que aquello solo había sido el reflejo de su dolor. El dolor del abandono de todos. Él había sido un niño abandonado por sus padres, que tenían tiempo para cualquier cosa menos para él y así nacieron sus inseguridades. Luego estuvo su tío Luke al que admiraba tanto… el que intentó matarlo. Ahí nació su odio por su familia. Si él hubiera podido elegir hubiera sido piloto, pero nunca fue un niño normal. Si no lo hubieran llevado con Luke para ser un Jedi seguramente hubiera acabado en el senado ocupando el lugar de su madre. Por eso había tratado de labrarse un camino por él mismo. Aunque siempre sintió que no era lo correcto se obligó a mantenerse, por orgullo… ¿Cómo iba a regresar con sus padres? Aquello iba a ser su derrota y por ello había aguantado tantos años en ese camino lleno de oscuridad.

"Kylo", se había autodenominado esperando que ese nombre resonara en la galaxia y fuera un símbolo de poder y que infundiera temor y respeto. Pero aquella chatarrera había llegado a arruinarlo todo. Ella no le temía en absoluto además que, lo había comenzado a llamar por ese nombre que detestaba. Lo tenía confundido y perplejo ante sus habilidades innatas. Encima estaba esa conexión que habían descubierto… ese algo que los unía por extraño que pareciera, justamente a ellos.

Por un momento Kylo deseó dejar esa identidad impuesta, esa rabia, esa ira, ese dolor… esa soledad y comenzar de nuevo. Vio en ella la oportunidad, pero sus palabras no obtuvieron el resultado deseado y ella lo rechazó. La herida se había vuelto a abrir y volvió a sentir que nadie lo quería. Pensaba que se había equivocado al haberle abierto sus pensamientos y su sentir a esa chica. Se recriminaba por ello aunque en realidad no había podido evitarlo. Todo en ella lo invitaba a pensar en nuevos horizontes, a ilusionarse con la compañía de alguien, a pensar que al fin alguien entendía su soledad. Pero ella quería salvarlo y él… ¿podía ser realmente perdonado por todo lo que había hecho? No estaba seguro de eso. Para él, no había vuelta atrás ni segundas oportunidades. Él lo tenía muy claro pero al parecer Rey no. Su última conexión entre ellos había finalizado hacía semanas y desde entonces no supo de la carroñera. Intentó buscarla y provocar algún encuentro en la fuerza pero no tuvo éxito. Se dijo a si mismo que lo hacía para buscar a la resistencia y darle fin, pero en realidad la extrañaba a ella; quería verla de nuevo y sentir esa luz que emanaba de ella aunque fuera por un instante. Por primera vez en su vida estuvo consciente de que su alter ego "Kylo" lo separaría de lo que más había buscado en su vida: una razón de ser.

Por un momento se imaginó siendo Ben y conociendo a Rey en distintas circunstancias y entonces volvió a odiarse por pensar de esa forma y por dejar que la luz que trataba de aprisionar en esa cúpula de oscuridad, se le saliera por las gritas de su alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una viñeta que se tornó un poco triste peor reflexiva para nuestro querido Kylo. Ustedes saben tanto como yo que el asunto familiar de Ben es una cosa bien triste que desencadenó todo. Malas decisiones de los padres, malas decisiones del hijo... Y cuando conoce a Rey, boom! La luz de nuevo amenaza con desbordarse en él que siempre vivió en conflicto. Creo que, quizás en algún punto él se permitió pensar aunque sea por un brevísimo momento, qué hubiera pasado si conocía a Rey en otras circunstancias. A Ben su conflicto lo cegaba y Rey llegó a desequilibrar todo, a cuestionar sus ideas, sus pensamientos y su proceder hasta ese momento. Tuvieron que pasar 28 años para que él la conociera... no me quiero poner triste, simplemente la viñeta se prestó a ponerme a reflexionar sobre ellos y sobre él. Gracias por leer.


	28. Ciertamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día:  
> Iwis: Certainly / Ciertamente

**—¿Acaso no es lo más hermoso que has visto en tu vida? —le preguntó Rose sonriente— Se ve divina —Ben miró a Rey alejarse caminando graciosamente hacia la cocina con su barriga de 8 meses rebosante.**

**— Ciertamente, lo es —sonrió extasiado.**

Aún faltaba un mes para el nacimiento de sus bebés. Rey y él estaban muy emocionados y ya no veían la hora de conocer a sus hijos. Ben les hablaba cada que le tocaba la barriga a su esposa y sentía como los dos niños se removían ahí dentro de felicidad. Aquello era el motivo de su más grande alegría. Esa que no pensó merecer ni experimentar. Jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que llegaría a ser padre pero el poder disfrutar el proceso con su amada Rey era algo que atesoraba y agradecía infinitamente. Cuando todos se enteraron del embarazo los felicitaron a ambos con suma alegría, pero también le desearon directamente a Ben la mayor de las suertes con Rey y sus cambios de humor. Al principio Ben pensó que el asunto hormonal se les saldría de las manos, pero la verdad era que había disfrutado demasiado mimar a su esposa cuando estaba triste, cumplirle sus antojos e incluso soportar sus repentinos enojos. Había comenzado a practicar su paciencia, pero sobretodo, había puesto todo su amor en cuidar de ella. Rey había sido muy aventurera al principio y había insistido en seguir dando clases en la academia Jedi, sin embargo, en los últimos meses aquella labor se volvió casi imposible. Se fatigaba más rápido y su vientre le impedía hacer ciertos movimientos en sus entrenamientos. Así que muy a su pesar, había tenido que dejar sus clases y a sus alumnos. Rose había llegado entonces para cuidarla mientras Ben se hacía cargo de los padawans y en las próximas semanas Finn, Poe y Jannah se le unirían para ayudarla cuando los bebés nacieran.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Rey desde la cocina. Rose y Ben escucharon el estruendo de un vaso caerse. Suerte que Ben había guardado toda la cristalería y los había sustituido por unos de plástico.

— ¡Yo lo recojo! —le gritó Ben yendo hasta ella. Encontró a Rey tratando de alcanzar aquel vaso mientras hacía una especie de sentadilla con las piernas abiertas. Evidentemente no lograba llegar al piso—. Preciosa, ya te he dicho que no te esfuerces por favor —le ofreció su mano y ella se fue poniendo lentamente de pie. Rey inhaló y exhaló con violencia.

— Esta bien, está bien, pensé que podía, pero ya vi que no —dijo algo molesta.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves sumamente hermosa cuando te enojas?

— Me lo dices cada que tienes la oportunidad —respondió ella tocando su pansa.

— Me fascina verte con esta enorme barriga, haciendo pucheros, berrinches, riéndote como loca, dándome órdenes, enviándome a comprar tus antojos, _ME ENCANTAS_ , mi cielo —declaró él acercándose a su boca y plantándole un beso a ella.

— Ay, Ben —su tonó cambió totalmente a uno con cierta pena—. No he sido la mejor, pero es que, esto del embarazo, no me mal interpretes es hermoso, muero por conocer a nuestros hijos, pero a vece son puedo evitar ponerme así. Eres tan bueno conmigo, no sé cómo me aguantas.

— Vivo para complacerte mi _Rey-na_ —volvió a besarla con dulzura y luego acarició su abultado vientre—. Hijos, apúrense a llegar, su mamá y yo los esperamos con impaciencia —les habló y posó su mano sintiendo sus pataditas.

— No les digas eso, Ben o son capaces de nacer en este preciso instante. Aún falta así que se esperen otro rato más.

— Oigan tortolitos… no quiero interrumpirlos, pero ya casi es hora de la clase de Ben —dijo Rose asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

— Es verdad, ya debo irme —anunció Ben besando a Rey y luego besándole la pansa—. Hijos, cuiden a su madre. Rose —se detuvo y le apretó el hombro con la mano—. Gracias por cuidarla.

— No me lo agradezcas, Ben. Es un gusto.

— Oye mi amor, podrías… ¿podrías traerme unos pastelillos de chocolate?

— Lo que a mi hermosa esposa se le antoje —le guiñó el ojo—. Prepárate Rose, porque los tres vamos a engordar otro poco lo que resta de este mes —bromeó el futuro padre.

— Ay no, yo estaba a dieta —confesó la chica con pesar.

— Pues déjame decirte que ya no lo estas —le advirtió Ben encogiéndose de hombros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay muero de amor! Estamos de acuerdo que Ben sería un esposo ultra consentidor y amoroso y que se desviviría por Rey? Ben sería el mejor consintiéndola y siento que aunque Rey estallaría por el asunto hormonal él le tendría toda la santa paciencia del mundo y le encantaría vivir esa faceta con ella porque está muy feliz y agradecido. Y por supuesto moriría por conocer a sus hijos! Me los imagino y los amo aún mas y me muero de ternura y amor. Me imagino a Rey con su enorme barriga y aun tratando de hacer de todo. Quise meter a Rose en esta porque no había tenido la oportunidad y porque yo creo que ellas terminarían siendo amigas muy cercanas.
> 
> Mañana estaré posteando las últimas 3 viñetas de este reto de los microfics y precisamente celebrando el May the 4th! Mañana nos leemos por aqui! Espero que esta les haya gustado yo morí de ternura al escribir! Abrazos!


	29. Ylem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Ylem: La hipotética sustancia de la cual se originó el universo de la cual proviene toda la materia.

**"Aquí estamos, 10 años después. Nuestro destino juntos fue dictado por aquella materia de la cual se originó el universo. Te amo inmensamente. Siempre elegiré tomar tu mano" Rey leyó sus votos mientras veía como las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Ben.**

En un acto impulsivo, la besó cuando ella terminó de leer. La aprisionó entre sus brazos sintiendo su cálido y pequeño cuerpo contra el de él.

Aquel contacto, hizo que recordara el primer beso que habían compartido, hacía ya tanto tiempo. El beso que significó una nueva vida para ellos y que jamás olvidaría:

_Rey acababa de despertar. Había abierto sus bellos ojos con sorpresa y desconcierto vívido en los primeros segundos. Él no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba viva. Él lo había logrado. Por fin había podido hacer lo correcto, algo que deseaba con el corazón: salvarla. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Rey lo miraron, reconociéndolo como Ben. Lo supo, lo sintió. De pronto ella dijo su nombre, fuerte, claro… con una bellísima sonrisa que nunca le había visto pero que era la cosa más hermosa que había presenciado en su vida._

_Él la observaba a detalle: su piel suave, sus pestañas tupidas, sus cejas perfectas, su linda nariz, sus labios… la sostenía del cuello, pretendiendo no dejarla ir y se contagió entonces con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Su corazón latió de prisa cuando ella posó su mano en su cara. Era increíblemente cálida, pese a que segundos antes había estado helada. Ella también lo examinaba, pasó su mirada llena de brillo por sus ojos hasta que llegó a sus labios y él pensó que estaba soñando. Y entonces sucedió: Ella se acercó con anhelo y lo único que él atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos, esperando a que ese contacto llegara. Sintió entonces, los delgados y dulces labios de Rey sobre los suyos. Pasó la mano que había tenido en el vientre de Rey a su espalda, tratando de pegarla más a él y profundizar aquel beso. Sintió el vínculo entre ellos temblar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cuando se separaron, no supo que esperar, era tan inexperto y los pensamientos acerca de que no merecía algo así amenazaron con apoderarse de él, sin embargo, volvió a encontrar la cálida sonrisa de aquella mujer que amaba como un loco y se dio cuenta de que ella lo amaba también. Entonces Ben rio, apenas audible, mostrando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que tenía años de no aparecer en su rostro marcado por el pasado._

— Salvaste mi vida aquella vez en Exegol… —le dijo Ben, sosteniéndola en brazos

— Tú lo hiciste primero Ben, tú me salvaste a mí —aseguró ella.

— Yo, no escribí lo que quería decirte, porque lo pensé mucho y lo guardé aquí —señaló con su mano su propio corazón—. Rey, tú me salvaste en absolutamente todas las formas en las que se puede salvar a alguien. Me sacaste de la oscuridad, creíste en mí, en mi redención, en mi lucha conmigo, me perdonaste, me liberaste, me acompañaste en cada paso; en los terribles días que le siguieron a cuando escogimos compartir nuestras vidas y en los buenos días que poco a poco fueron apareciendo. Me soportas el mal humor y el humor sarcástico también. Me amas pese a todo y a todos. Me defendiste en ese entonces y aún lo haces. Me diste tu alma y tu cuerpo, me los confiaste, y me confiaste tu amor. Construiste una casa conmigo, crías unos hijos, mis hijos… _nuestros_ hijos. No tengo palabras para agradecerte que sigas a mi lado diez años después e igual de decidida como cuando comenzamos. Yo no tenía nada, ya no tenía a nadie, y entonces, apareciste tú y si, tomaste mi mano muy fuerte y me guiaste y caminaste conmigo. Te he visto en todas tus facetas y no hay una que no disfrute o que no quiera vivir contigo. Quiero miles de aventuras más a tu lado. Gracias por estos maravillosos diez años. Te amo —le dijo él, acariciando el rostro de su esposa con dulzura.

Rey se abalanzó hacia él mientras las lágrimas resbalaban ahora en sus propias mejillas. Era dichosa, era feliz. La vida había sido muy buena con ellos y aunque muchas veces pensaron que no lo merecían, ese pensamiento se fue borrando porque después de toda la soledad, abandono, tristeza y miedos que habían vivido, el haberse reunido, el hecho de que la fuerza los hubiera formado como una Diada y los hubiera encontrado al fin, los había hecho llegar a ese momento en donde ya no eran esos dos jóvenes enamorados y locos por descubrir la galaxia con el otro, sino un matrimonio sólido y lleno de amor que atravesó un sinfín de pruebas y que estaba listo para muchas otras más.

Estaban besándose cuando BB-8 irrumpió en la sala. Se detuvo frente a ellos y Ben lo miró y asintió. Una melodía suave inundó el lugar. Ben la miró y le ofreció su mano:

— ¿Me concedes esta pieza? —le preguntó.

— Te concedo un baile, para toda la vida —sonrió ella tomando la mano de Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todxs! Se suponía que esta viñeta la tenía que publicar ayer pero por cuestiones de trabajo no pude. Pero hoy siendo el #RevengeOfTheFifth porque ayer fue el #MayThe4th, lo publico con todo el cariño para ustedes. Este fue uno de los microfics que también amé ampliar a viñetas. Pensar en ellos, en que llegarían a vivir tantos años felices y llegar a su primer aniversario de 10 años, se imaginan lo bonito? Se imaginan las reflexiones entre ellos? Evidentemente no sería naaaaada facil, pero nada en la vida lo es y mucho menos para ellos, por suerte se tienen los dos y están mega enamorados. Me gusta pensar que su vida ha estado llena de aventuras, buenos y malos momentos que siempre han sabido superar y que su amor es muy grande. Me gusta pensar en ellos como un matrimonio feliz, porque en realidad es lo que se merecían.
> 
> La penúltima viñeta de este hermoso reto. Me alegró el corazón escribirla. Espero que les guste.


	30. Enjabonado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palabra del día: Saponaceus / Jabonoso / Enjabonado.

**Ben maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que no salía agua de la regadera. Salió del baño furioso. Se encontró a Rey en el pasillo. Lo miraba atónita. Ben se dio cuenta que su cuerpo enjabonado estaba al descubierto y huyó de regreso.**

**¿Te tallo la espalda? —gritó ella** **.**

Rey soltó una carcajada pero cuando vio que Ben se alejaba tratando de taparse con sus enormes manos comenzó a sentir como su cara iba poniéndose roja. Acababa de ver a Ben totalmente desnudo y lo que alcanzó a ver (sus pectorales súper definidos, su six pack y algo más abajo) no le desagradó para nada.

Rey fue hasta la puerta de la habitación de Ben y le habló desde ahí.

— N-No fue… es que yo… vine a buscar-te, digo a buscar algo y pues… perdona yo no.

— Esta porquería de regadera no sirve. Dameron dijo que la había arreglado, pero lo está haciendo a propósito.

— L-La regadera de mi baño funciona, s-si quieres puedes terminar de ducharte ahí.

— ¿Estás loca? No volveré a salir de aquí de nuevo.

— Ben, mi cuarto queda del otro lado del pasillo, no te veré, fue un accidente, además ¿quién sale de su cuarto sin toalla?

— No iré —contestó al fin. Rey suspiró y se fue hasta su cuarto. Cuando Ben escuchó que la chica cerraba su puerta dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Estaba rojo como un tomate. Había sido estúpida su forma de reaccionar con su acostumbrado mal humor que había olvidado la toalla y que en ese lugar estaban los dormitorios de todos muy cerca. De todos los que lo pudieron haber visto, fue Rey.

Ben se tomó un momento para sopesar sus opciones. Dameron y el ex stormtrooper no llegarían hasta en la noche a sus dormitorios y dado que eran las nueve de la mañana no pretendía quedarse todo el día ahí enjabonado. Volvió a suspirar molesto y tomó su toalla para enrollarla en su cadera. Menos mal que solo estaban él y Rey ahí.

* * *

Ben tocó la puerta de Rey pero no obtuvo respuesta. ¿Se había enojado? ¿También se estaba vengándose de él haciéndose la ofendida?

— Rey… soy yo —volvió a tocar—, Rey… oye… —Ben giró la perilla de la puerta esperando que estuviera con seguro, sin embargo, estaba abierta. El chico de casi dos metros la abrió un poco y se asomó, pero no la vio ahí. Volvió la vista para comprobar que nadie estuviera viéndolo y cuando comprobó que era así, se metió al cuarto de la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El cuarto de Rey era amplio. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que sus cortinas y predominaban detalles en azul en los cojines circulares que estaban en medio de su cama. Ben se acercó al tocador de Rey en donde había libros apilados y piezas de un sable que parecía estar armando.

De pronto, Ben se fue acercando a la puerta que estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación y su corazón latió con violencia cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha correr en el baño. Estaba a punto de regresar a su propio cuarto y buscarla después cuando escuchó la llave cerrarse y Rey salió de ahí recién bañada envuelta en una bata blanca.

Ben pensó por un momento en que ella le gritaría y lo echaría de su cuarto y se tensó. Sin embargo, notó como se puso totalmente roja al verlo ahí.

— Y-Ya puedes… —no terminó la frase y Ben tampoco esperó más. Asintió y dio grandes zancadas hacia el baño. Se metió rápidamente dejando caer la toalla al suelo del nerviosismo. La levantó y la colocó en su gancho. Abrió la regadera dispuesto a quitarse el jabón más rápido que los 12 parsecs en los que el Halcón Milenario había cruzado el corredor de Kessel. Así lo hizo. Pensó que ya después se daría un baño como dios mandaba pero que necesitaba salir de ese aprieto de inmediato. Tomó nuevamente la toalla ya totalmente mojada y se la enrolló arriba del ombligo. Ben salió del baño y cruzó la habitación hasta la puerta sin mirar a Rey que sabía estaba ahí parada a un lado de la cama. Cuando llegó a la perilla la giró y se dio cuenta de que el botón del seguro se saltó, lo cual, lo hizo reaccionar. Él no le había puesto seguro al entrar al cuarto de Rey, lo que significaba que…

Se giró lentamente sintiendo como los nervios y el corazón se les disparaban al mil. Entonces sintió los nervios de ella también. Hacía días en que habían llegado de Exegol y no habían hablado porque ni Finn ni Poe los dejaban a solas ni un minuto. Ben se giró para encontrarse detrás de él a Rey en aquella bata que no hacía más que resaltar sus curvas. El cabello de ella, mojado le caía por el rostro y su respiración era agitada.

— Y-Yo… —comenzó a balbucear él pero las palabras se le fueron cuando ella se acercó y subió una mano hasta tocar su mejilla. Instintivamente él se inclinó para alcanzarla y se besaron. Aquello fue un poco más pasional que el primero que habían tenido. Comenzó con fuerza, rudo y rápido y después las lenguas de ambos se encontraron en medio. Cuando al fin pudieron separarse, se miraban mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban—. ¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó Ben obligándose a ser racional y no entregarse a lo que estaba amenazando con hacerle perder la razón—. No quiero que pienses mal de… no quiero parecer un…

— Yo también lo quiero —aseguró ella con tal seguridad que le erizó la piel a Ben.

Se quedaron viendo por otro momento y entonces fue turno de él para acercarse a Rey y besarla con arrebato como el preludio de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

— Vaya, Rose, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como esto —admitió Jannah—. Pero es que, de verdad, pobres de los dos, Finn y Poe han sido un fastidio con ellos y no los han dejado estar solos ni un segundo.

— Por eso te dije que necesitaban una pequeña ayudadita. Mandar a ese par a comprar piezas de plomería era el plan perfecto para quitarlos del camino. De cualquier forma, terminaré usando lo que vayan a comprar —declaró Rose mientras cerraba la llave de paso de la tubería que daba al cuarto de Ben.

Las chicas rieron y chocaron las palmas. Al menos, alguien iba a disfrutar de una buena tallada de espalda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta también fue una de las más divertidas y sensuales que escribí! Lo siento sé que lo corté en el momento de la acción pero nunca he escrito un lemon de ellos dos, así que preferí que eso fuera en otro tipo de fic y no es una viñeta. Ya tengo planeado eso desde hace tiempo, así que discúlpenme por esta ocasión. Peeeeeeeero aun asi creo que fue bastante... interesante, digo si yo fuera Rey haría lo mismito después de ver a semejante hombre salir desnudo y enjabonado echando improperios ajajajaja o seguramente sería como Rose y Jannah y provocaría el encuentro porque ya es justo y necesario. Amé ponerlas como autoras intelectuales de la felicidad de su amiga jajajaja y por cierto las amo como duo dinámico en la vida real, Naomi y Kelly son una bomba y son hermosisisimas!
> 
> Y bueno, con esta viñeta ampliada llegamos al final de este maravilloso reto de los micro fics del mes de abril que se lanzó en twitter. Al principio tenía cierto temor de hacerlos, porque era usar una palabra inglesa o su significado y creí que este asunto era más de la comunidad en inglés pero mi amiga Lubamon me alentó a hacerlo y pues bueno, lo pensé y dije creo que sería un buen ejercicio. Como Escritora desde hace tantos años nunca hice un rato que s ele pareciera y creí que sería eso un RETO así que dije bueno va, le entro! Y la verdad es que resultó de MARAVILLA. Porque primero me las tuve que ingeniar en 280 caracteres de un tuit, poder escribir algo que tuviera sentido, que en tan pocas palabras pudiera contarnos algo o dar pie a algo más en nuestra imaginación. Con forme fueron pasando los días fue más fácil y me descubría toda ansiosa y emocionada en la mañana por entrar a ver cuál era la palabra y pensar en algo. En el pasado no solía inclinarme por los AU's pero ahora este tipo de fics son algo que me divierte muchísimo leer y creo que son una oportunidad enorme para explorarlos a ambos como personajes fuera del universo Star Wars o incluso dentro de él pero con algunos cambios. Este reto me dejó muchas alegrías, diversión, fangirleada con ustedes porque cuando escribía yo sola me ponía a fangirlear y cuando leía sus comentartios lo volvía a hacer. Es algo que voy a extrañar de publicar este fic, pero en un futuro quiero hacer algo como esto. Tengo muchas ideas mas ya anotadas, por ahora creo que me tomaré un tiempo para poderme a leer algunos fics que sigo y buscar mas para recomendarles en la página de facebook. Gracias a todas por leer mis loqueras y compartir este gusto, estos microfics me acercaron a varias y me alegra mucho que tanto ustedes como yo hubieran disfrutado esta travesía.
> 
> Las quiero! Les mando un abrazote y recuerden: You're Not Alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he pensado que ambos vieron muchísimas cosas del otro en ese momento en el que se tocaron la mano y eso los ayudó a entenderse y conectarse aún más.
> 
> Mi amiga Lubamoon me inspiró a seguir este reto y la verdad es que al principio no me atrevía, porque no creía ser capaz de escribir una historia tan pequeña y porque la mayoría de microfics que se escribían eran en inglés, pero si algo me ha quedado claro es que, la comunidad en español también tiene que crecer y tenemos que apoyarnos y por eso decidí cumplir este reto y ya no puedo parar! 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado


End file.
